Mate
by shadowglove
Summary: When she was rescued by the werewolf, Sam Winchester, Chloe didn't she think that she'd ever see him ever again. But Chloe didn't understand one very important thing: werewolves recognize their mates while in their wolf form, and she's Sam's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Running through the trees, heart in her throat, Chloe tried to keep herself from crying as her foot caught on an overgrown root and she went down. In seconds the blonde had pushed herself up onto her feet and she was off again, looking all around her, terrified and dizzy, yet pushing herself on.

She couldn't stop.

She couldn't.

If she did she'd die.

A monstrous yowl echoed throughout the woods around her.

Unable to keep a sob of terror from escaping her lips, Chloe pressed on, tears beginning to fog up her vision.

She had to continue on.

She had to get to her car.

She _had_ to!

A scream exploded form her lips as fangs pierced her leg, yanking her back and causing her to fall to the ground, scratching at the wet, loose soil beneath her in vain.

The creature dragged her up towards it before throwing her around, so that she was now on her back, looking up at it in horror.

The sobs broke loudly from her lips, her body shaking, her calf on _fire_ and still in that creature's jaws.

Her bottom lip trembled, tears falling.

She was going to die.

Chloe closed her eyes, and that was why she wasn't ready to feel the push and then her leg was leg go, the loud sounds of snarling filling the air.

Opening her eyes, those green orbs went wider.

Her and the monster weren't alone anymore.

There, standing tall, snarling at the creature...was a guy.

Or, well, he _looked_ like a guy, except even in the moonlight could could tell that he truly _wasn't_ just a human.

His skin was paler, his eyes a crystal blue, with inhuman pupils. He snarled at the creature, his fangs showing, and his fingers had claws instead of fingernails.

Also.

He was naked.

Chloe gulped.

She might be in the middle of a very scary movie, and was the half-mauled damsel in distress, but this damsel was human, and even in these circumstances she could admit that...damn...he was _fit_.

The feline creature snarled and went tense.

The humanoid one growled, moving so that his back was to Chloe, and he was standing between her and the feline.

With one last hiss, the feline monster turned and ran away, disappearing into the darkness.

Chloe breathed a breath of relief.

That was until the animalistic, humanoid..._whatever the hell he/it_ _was_...turned to look at her.

There was something in those eyes that made goosebumps fill her skin.

Chloe whimpered, trying to crawl backwards on her elbows when he came towards her, but the growl that resounded throughout his throat before escaping his pulls back lips stopped her in seconds.

This was so her luck!

She finally had a _hunk's_ attention on her-and all he wanted to do was eat her!

And not in the sexy way!

A little cry of terror escaped her lips when he lowered himself to the ground next to her and picked up her wounded calf.

The blonde tried to struggle, tried to escape, but he snarled at her, showing fangs and tightening his hold on her in a way that hurt, and yet didn't cause his claws to slice her.

She submitted, scared, closing her eyes when he raised her foot to his mouth.

There.

It was going to happen.

He'd bite out a huge chunk out of her and-.

A sound she didn't recognize was torn from her throat when she felt the warm wetness of a tongue as it rasped over her wound, cleansing it.

Those green orbs opened and she gazed in shock as he licked her wounds, licked off the blood and the dirt, sniffing her every couple of minutes as if making sure that some odor only he could smell was still there...or gone.

Only when he was satisfied with whatever it was he was smelling, did he softly lower her leg back to the ground, and began to sniff up her leg. He pushed up so that he was on his all fours, before lowering himself down and running his nose up her thigh.

Chloe gulped, not sure what exactly she was supposed to do.

He sniffed at her hip before sniffing across, his nose poking against the hem of her shirt and pushing it up, revealing the pale of her stomach. A growl reverberated through his throat as he sniffed at her stomach, the sound not at all threatening, more like a _purr_.

Chloe watched him, heart racing, hands clenching at the dirt by her side.

What was he-?

A gasp escaped her lips and she threw her head back when she felt that tongue once more lapping at her skin, this time her stomach.

He continued lowered over her, his tongue slowly leaving wet trails against her skin, his fangs sometimes scratching against her skin, and yet never enough to hurt or break the skin.

Chloe's fists clenched harder into the soil, and to her horror, to her _shame_, she could feel herself warming, growing wet.

The creature above her froze before raising his head, taking in an obvious, _deep_ whiff of the scent of her arousal, while all the while gazing intently into her eyes.

Chloe gulped, feeling a jolt of desire go straight to her-.

He growled low, moving so that he was completely over her, leaning down towards her.

As she slowly lowered to the ground, nearly entranced by his eyes, Chloe could only gasp as he nestled between her thighs and swooped down to lick the sweat at her breastbone.

She whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip, head still not completely wrapped around what was going on.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and he reared up, roaring, tearing out a dart that'd imbedded in his neck.

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw a man emerging from the shadows, gun in hand. "Don't hurt him!"

Of course, she forgot how seconds ago he'd-.

The man pulled the trigger again, and another dart imbedded itself into her rescuer slash attacker, imbedding itself in his heart.

The creature snarled, taking it out as well, before charging at the other man.

Another dart found its target.

And another.

The creature collapsed to the ground.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

"Sorry Sammy." The guy with the gun sighed, shaking his head. "You're gonna have a _helluva_ headache tomorrow when you wake up."

Chloe's eyes widened. "He's still alive?"

The man nodded. "The darts hold a tranquilizer in case..."

Chloe gulped.

He looked at her, only now noticing her leg. "He _bit_ you?"

"What?" Chloe looked down at her leg, only now remember that she'd been bitten. Ever since '_Sammy'_ had licked her all the pain had gone. "No. Something else-that cat thing-he saved me from it. And then he licked my wound clean and-."

The man blinked. "He-saved you-?" He looked from 'Sammy' to Chloe. "Right now, he wasn't trying to..._kill_ you?"

Chloe looked away, remembering the emotion in those eyes. "No." She hugged herself. "He's a werewolf, huh?"

He looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "Why would you-?"

"Fullmoon? Wolfish attributes? The fact that the _cat_ thing was terrified of him and gave up a sure kill without even a fight?" Chloe laughed darkly, getting onto her feet, blinking when she pressed down on her injured foot and couldn't feel an ounce of pain, only slight discomfort. "Magic saliva. Wow."

The man looked at her in confusion. "You-you're taking this very well considering."

She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Let's just say that this isn't the first _weird_ thing I've come into contact with. This is _Smallville_, land of the strange and stranger!"

He just continued to look at her as if not sure what to make of her.

"My name's Chloe."

He cleared his throat. "Malcolm Young, and this is my younger brother, Angus."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and snorted. "ACDC? _Really_?"

His eyes widened. "You're a fan of ACDC?"

"You could say that I guess." She shrugged, hugging herself as an owl hooted somewhere as she turned and began walking. "See you then, Malcolm, Angus."

"Where are you going?" He called from behind her.

She waved, not looking back.

He didn't want to tell her their names, she didn't want to tell him about her car.

"Whatever attacked you is still out there!" He called.

She froze.

Oh god.

How could she have forgotten that?

"Look, help me get _Sammy_ to our car, and I'll drop you off to your home." He called from behind her before sighing. "And the name's _Dean_."

She smiled, but made sure it was gone by the time she turned around. "_Deal_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

**A/N: Yes, I KNOW Pete moved away before graduation...but Sam and Dean weren't involved in the series either, right? :)**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe you came here last night by yourself after you _promised_ me that you wouldn't." Clark grumbled, leaning up against his pickup truck, in which he'd brought the blonde over the next morning. "You _promised_, Chloe."

"Yeah Chlo." Peter raised an eyebrow. "You _promised_."

"I didn't promise_ not to come_," the blonde looked over her beloved Yaris, making sure there wasn't one scratch on it. "I promised to try and wait for today. And I _tried_. But I couldn't control that curious thing deep inside of me that's clamoring to know the truth above all else."

The boys, having heard so much about that 'thing deep inside of her', and having had to get her out of _so much trouble_ because of it, shared exasperated eye rolls.

"Don't think I didn't see that." She sing-songed with her back to them.

Pete turned a curious look towards his best friend. "How does she _do_ that?"

Clark shrugged, though his face showed his intrigue as well.

"Good, my baby's all fine." She grinned, turning back to the boys and leaning against the Yaris. "Thanks for bringing me, guys, it means a lot."

"You know we're always here for you, Chloe." Clark sighed. "But you've got to understand that you could have been seriously hurt last night. Look at your leg. It's a miracle that you got out of that alive. You need to understand that you're just human, and I know that you're smart and you're brave, but sometimes you have to understand that going it alone doesn't make you badass."

Chloe sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "I can take care of myself."

"Chloe, last night you got attacked by a feline creature and you haven't even told us _how_ you managed to escape it _alive_." Clark pressed, his big brother attitude rearing it ugly head.

The blonde stalled.

There was a reason why she hadn't told the boys about how she'd escaped.

She didn't want to involve Dean or Sam.

Dean had told her about how Sam had become a werewolf, and it wasn't the guy's fault. He was trying to accustom himself to what he was, spending his full moons in large, isolated woods that no one with any common sense should be in. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and he'd even saved her life when his wolf instincts should have been to tear her throat out.

There was no way she was going to expose them or their secret.

Not even to her best friends.

"Obviously I have better survival skills than you give me credit for." She narrowed her eyes at Clark.

Clark glared right back at her.

Pete, sensing things getting heavy between them, did the only reasonable thing and broke out into spontaneous song. "But most important of all, let me tell ya, the lady's got balls!"

It did the trick, and the best friends stopped glaring at each other to mock-glare at him.

"Really, Pete?" Clark shook his head. "ACDC again?"

"You should know by now, Clark, that Pete can find an ACDC song to fit any occasion." Chloe smiled, shaking her head at their ACDC fanatic of a friend.

It was thanks to him and his obsession with the group and their music that she'd been able to pick up the reference when Dean had given her the fake names.

"Look, now that peace has returned to Sunshine Valley," Pete pushed away from the truck. "Can we _please_ try and get to school on time? It _is_ our last year and I don't need my attendance record looking as spotty as a Dalmatian."

"That made _no sense_." Clark sighed, going to the driver's side of the truck.

"It totally did." Pete argued, going to the front passenger's seat before pausing and turning to Chloe. "You going to be okay following us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Pete grinned at her, sliding into the seat, before Clark started the engine.

Shaking her head at her best friends, Chloe got into her car and started her own, wondering how Sam and Dean were, and what they were doing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam Winchester had never truly had his wolf under control, but it was worse today than ever before.

He paced the motel room his brother and him were staying in, his skin seemingly not his own and alive, the muscles under it rippling sometimes visibly. Around the three days of the full moon he didn't feel like himself, and his control over the wolf was shaky at best. He had to fight the beast, the anger, the viciousness, the hunger..._all the time_. It made him 'even bitchier than usual' according to Dean.

But right now it was worse.

He had a taste in his mouth he couldn't recognize...except it tasted like a mixture of earth, sweet sweat, and _life_.

And something about that taste...and the distracting scent in the air...was driving him _wild_.

He was fighting the wolf every _second_ to stay in control.

He didn't even know if he could shift while during the day, but if he could he knew that that was what his wolf was begging for...fighting for.

"I'm telling you man, it was too close." Dean sighed, sitting down on his bed. "Your body must be growing some sort of immunity to the tranquilizer because before it'd only take one to disorient you and another to down you, but last night? _Dude_. I lost _count_ of how many I had to shoot your ass with to get you to fall asleep!"

"I can't believe I attacked someone." Sam whispered, self-hatred filling him.

Like always, whenever he shifted, he retained no memory of the time as a wolf, and this time he didn't know if he was grateful for that like he usually was.

He could have _killed_ someone last night and never know about it!

"To be fair, bro, you actually _saved_ the girl." Dean sighed, running a hand over his hair. "_And_, according to her, you cleaned her wound."

Sam looked up at that, not having heard this part of the story as yet. "_What_?"

"I know! Right?" Dean was confused, which only agitated him further. "When you go all Wolfman you don't think about _protecting_, you're on the hunt. But this girl swears that you protected her from this cat monster and then that you licked and cleaned her wounds and because of that they didn't hurt her anymore." He paused, a reluctant smile tilting his lips. "She described it as you having 'magical saliva', which I thought was hilarious."

"I don't understand." Sam frowned. "There's never been a case that I've researched in which someone in their werewolf state has actually _protected_ someone else before."

Dean sobered, nodding. "I know."

"Tell me everything." Sam looked up at his brother, determined. "There must be a reason why I didn't attack her, why I didn't kill her, why I actually _protected_ her."

The sandy blonde cleared his throat. "Well, to be honest, I arrived there at the end, and to me you looked like you were gnawing on her."

Sam felt his stomach clench. "Why?"

"Well, Sam, you'd pinned her to the ground." Dean pointed out, looking uncomfortable to discuss this. "And you were...nibbling on her...I think." Sam's eyes narrowed. "_Nibbling_? Did I pass the infection onto her?"

Ever since what had happened with Madison, his fear of infecting others had grown to near paranoia.

When he'd had to restrain Madison in her apartment, when she'd turned unexpectedly, and Sam had had to throw her in that room...well...he'd gotten scratched but somehow he hadn't thought that infection might have been possible. And yet, the next full moon, he'd gone insane, had changed, and it was only thanks to god that Dean had managed to kick him into one of the cells of the supposedly haunted prison they'd been investigating, keeping him prisoner until the sun transformed him back into his human self.

What if he'd passed on this horrific curse onto some young, unsuspecting girl?

"No, you didn't put a scratch on her, which shocked me. I mean, you were nibbling on her _breastbone,_ dude, but there wasn't a trace of your fangs having touched her skin. It was like you were _trying_ not to hurt her." Visibly upset by the mystery behind this all, Dean threw himself back on the bed and sighed. "I mean, I'm shocked she took everything as well as she did. She had a huge, feral, _naked_ werewolf all over her and when she realized that you'd been shot with tranquilizers and would be fine she was _relieved_."

"Wait, she _knows_?" Sam stood up.

"She figured it all out in like two seconds flat. _Also_, she called my bullshit when I used the Young brother's names." Dean chuckled. "Chick knows her cryptids _and_ her music."

"So she knows I'm a monster and she what, went on her merry way?" Sam frowned.

"Dude, one, you're not a monster. And _two_, I'm classier than that." Dean sat back up. "She helped me haul your unconscious ass to the 'Pala and then I gave her a ride home." He made a face. "The front seat had all the junk so she actually sat in the back with you and you kept...sniffing her...in your sleep. It was creepy."

Sam sat back down. "I don't understand _anything_."

"Makes two of us." Dean gazed at his boots. "But maybe we would understand better if we could really talk to this girl and find out exactly _what_ happened before I arrived, in detail, you know? With both of us there it might help us form some sort of friggin picture."

"I _attacked_ her, Dean. I don't think she's going to be up to-."

"_Please_. She wasn't even shaken up by it." Dean scoffed. "Said that it wasn't the freakiest situation she'd come into contact with."

Sam blinked. "A naked _werewolf_ nibbling on her _breastbone _wasn't the freakiest-."

Dean shrugged. "She said something about Smallville being home of the strange and stranger or something like that."

Sam frowned. "Then why isn't on dad's journal?"

"Beats me." Dean replied, standing. "So, how about we go and find her?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And how do you intend we do this? Unless you wrangled her phone number out of her then-."

"This is _Smallville_, Sam. Have you _seen_ how tiny this town is?" Dean snorted. "The _only_ thing of interest here is a coffee shop, so it's easy to deduct that that is where the young people hang out."

"Coffee shop." Sam sighed, standing. "And if she isn't there?"

"She was the coffee-loving type, trust me." Dean announced, reaching out and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If there's one thing I know, it's girls."

Sam sighed.

Dean did have a point there.

And Sam _really_ wanted to talk to her and hear her version of how things had happened.

So with that he got up and nodded.

"Okay, let's go look for her."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"There are these guys looking at me." Lana fretted, looking towards the front of the Beanery, which was plate glass. "It's all..._intense_."

"Mmmmmhmmm." Chloe didn't bother looking up from the research she was conducting on her laptop, trying to figure out what exactly had attacked her the night before. She'd gone through everything she could think of in the internet, and so far there was nothing even _remotely_ close to what had snapped its jaws on her calf the night before.

"It's giving me the creeps." Lana whispered, hugging herself.

Chloe bite her thumb nail, eyeing the crap on the screen before her, ignoring Lana and her mini break down. Honestly, she didn't see what the big deal was about guys staring at Lana.

Guys _always_ stared at Lana.

The brunette should be used to it by now.

"I don't think I've ever seen them before." Lana continued to talk, obviously not realizing that Chloe really wasn't paying any attention. "The shorter one is trying to be more discreet about it, but the taller one isn't even _trying_ to pretend he isn't looking!"

"Scandalous." Chloe murmured, pulling the pencil out of her hair and shaking it free, using the pencil to write down **NOTHING WORTH WHILE FOUND SO FAR** on her notebook.

"Chloe! They're coming in!" Lana grabbed at her shirt.

Chloe tore her gaze from the screen to look down at Lana's hand, before snorting and shaking her head, returning her gaze to the screen as she typed in BIG ASS CAT CREATURE in google, wondering if THIS would come up with something. "Lana, just smile and tell them you have a boyfriend. They'll leave you alone. Of course, they'll probably go insane due to your rejection and try to kill Clark, but they'll leave you alone nonetheless."

"Don't joke about that." Lana pouted. "It's not funny."

"You're the one who attracts the possessive, deadly, and neurotic types." Chloe shrugged, hearing the footsteps get closer.

"_Chloe_!" Lana squeaked.

"Be a brave girl Lana." Chloe ordered, surprised that this search _had_ brought up some interesting results.

Lana jerked and smiled up at the males who'd stopped at their table. "You two are really cute, _really_, you _are_, but I have a boyfriend."

Chloe, quite used to this, ignored them as she clicked on a link.

"Uhm, duly noted." A familiar voice announced, confused.

Chloe blinked, turning away from her computer for the first time, eyes widening as they landed on Sam and Dean Winchester. "_Hey_."

Dean nodded. "Chloe."

Chloe's gaze then slid to Sam, finally able to see him in his human form.

Other than his eyes being a normal blue/green, there being no fangs, and his being _clothed_ he was very much the same way he'd been the night before.

And his eyes were intense on her, just as they'd been last night.

She gulped, pushing back the shock of desire that shot through her at the memory of what had happened last night, instead managing a half genuine smile. "Sam. How are you doing?"

He didn't answer, only gulp and nod tersely.

Lana looked between the three of them, eyebrow raised. "You, uh, know them?"

Chloe nodded, looking between the brothers before smiling over at Lana. "Uh, yeah. I met them when I interned in the Daily Planet last summer."

"Oh." Lana nodded, before smiling at the brothers. "I'm Lana Lang."

"Dean Winchester." Dean announced, motioning to his brother. "My little brother Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Lana grinned, before noticing something. "I gotta go, my boyfriend's come to pick me up." She smiled and left, sending Chloe a look over her shoulder which _clearly_ said that she was going to be phoning her for detail later.

Chloe watched her go before lowering the lid of her laptop and motioning for the brothers to sit down. "So I'm guessing you're here because you want something."

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Dean announced innocently as he sat down on the seat Lana had vacated.

Sam sat down stiffly on her other side, refusing to look at her.

It kinda annoyed her.

"Right." Chloe nodded, not believing that for a moment, before turning to Sam. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life last night. I don't understand _why_ you did it, but thanks nonetheless."

She placed her hand on his in a thankful gesture.

He jerked, pulling his hand out from beneath hers. "Welcome."

By now she was pissed.

He didn't have to act as if she was infected with leprosy or something.

"That's actually why we're here." Dean had to admit, drawing her attention back to him. "We're trying to figure out _why_ he protected you. Sam doesn't remember anything that he does when he's all canine, and the wolf only wants to hunt when he's free. So it doesn't make any sense that you weren't wolf chow."

She tilted her head to the side. "So you want me to tell you, in detail, what happened."

Dean nodded.

"Well," Chloe put her laptop away so that she could concentrate more on the brothers. "There's been a string of gruesome mutilations in the woods for the last couple of months, and the sheriff and her people are just happy to call it some animal terrorizing the woodland creatures, but then last month some campers disappeared. The sheriff said that since the campers were troublemakers they'd probably all run away, and left it at that. But then two weeks ago another set of campers went missing and one was found-or _half_ of one was found." Chloe pulled a strand out of her hair. "I have been working on a theory that this isn't meteor related like most of the weirdness that happens in here, but I wanted to get a good look at the creature so that I could have some pictures as evidence."

"Wait," Dean frowned. "You went there as _bait_?"

"I was close to my car, I figured I could make it back on time if anything should appear." Chloe made a face. "I lost my video camera somewhere there, and it has a couple of good shots of that thing." She sighed. "Well, I went around, and I started to feel like I was being watched. That went on for like a half an hour before it finally showed itself and started to chase me. I realized that I'd strayed further away than planned, and it caught me before I could make it to my car. But then Sam here appeared out of nowhere and flung it away from me, standing between me and the thing, and it just turned tail and ran."

Dean looked at his brother, but Sam was stiff and looking down at the table intensely.

"Sam then...uh...he came towards me and _growled_ every time I tried to escape." Chloe felt a little awkward, wondering just _how_ truthful she should be. It was obvious that for some reason Sam just didn't like her, and she wondered how he'd take to the fact that he'd basically molested her the night before. He'd probably be disgusted or something.

A little dark voice sneered that if it had been _Lana_ he wouldn't mind at all.

Pushing back that voice, Chloe took in a deep breath. "Well, he grabbed my leg and sniffed at the wound, and instead of biting a chunk out of it like I thought he would he started to lick it, cleaning the dirt and blood. And he kept sniffing it, as if there was a scent he could smell that he either wanted to get rid of or put there. It was confusing." She frowned, leaning forwards on the table, unknowingly giving the brothers a view of her cleavage. "And then he started sniffing up my leg."

Sam looked like he was uncomfortable in his own body, and it could have been her imagination, but she thought she'd seen his muscle spasm beneath the skin for a second.

Dean blinked. "Oh-kay."

"And then he, uh, sniffed my hip and then..." She closed her eyes in embarrassment before taking in a deep breath and opening her eyes once more. "He seemed to have found my stomach fascinating for some reason. He kept sniffing it and licking it and...nibbling on it."

Sam jerked.

Dean's eyes were wide and he looked like he didn't know whether to make a dirty joke or not.

Chloe licked her lips, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together as the heat returned at the memory.

Sam's lips parted, and he seemed to be breathing in something that had him going still as stone.

"That's basically it." She found her throat hoarse as she cleared it, refusing to look at either as she stood, grabbing her bag. "You came upon us when he'd started nibbling on my breastbone and you know the rest."

Sam's head lowered, his eyes closed tight, his fists clenched.

Dean stood as well. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem." She nodded, starting to move away. "Nice seeing you two again."

As the blonde escaped through the front door she paused to take in a deep breath, and then she hurried away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Dude_!" Dean snapped at him as soon as she was out of the door. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you? You were a total _douche_!"

Sam kept his eyes closed tightly, his body trembling slightly from his desperate fight for control.

Ever since they'd gotten close to that coffee shop the scent that'd been intoxicating him and driving him and his wolf _insane_ since he'd woken up was so much stronger. And then he'd _seen_ her through the plate glass front of the shop, and he'd had to fight his wolf from going up in there and throwing her over the table. He'd kept imagining, over and over again, pinning her to the wood and shoving up her skirt so he could take a deeper whiff of her, his mouth near _salivating_ at the images of him nibbling up the inside of her thighs before reaching her warm, moist core.

When she'd placed her hand on his in such an innocent gesture he'd had to tear away from her because it'd almost been his undoing.

Her voice alone went straight to his cock.

Her touch-it'd nearly freed the wolf.

His muscles had spasmed, he'd had to close his eyes as to not look at her.

Of course, that made him concentrate more on her voice and that alone had had him hard and throbbing, his cock _dripping_ with pre-cum.

Sam gulped.

And then she'd described what he'd done to her the night before, and instead of feeling ashamed and horrified for having basically _molested _her, he'd felt smug satisfaction.

He'd wanted to reach for her and drag her to the bathroom, to finish what he'd started.

And then...and then he'd _smelt her arousal_.

He'd nearly _whimpered_.

It'd _hurt_ to restrain himself from just taking her on the floor in front of everyone.

His wolf...his wolf wanted this girl _badly_.

"_Sammy_?" Dean asked, voice worried. "Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam finally managed to get enough control over himself to open his eyes, staring into his brother's worried hazel.

"_Dean_." His voice was gravelly from his inner battle with the wolf. "Tonight in the woods, you better shackle me."

"_What_?" Dean whispered in horror.

"_Do it_." He snarled.

He didn't trust himself not to hunt the girl down in his wolf form and take her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

A/N: Do not own what was written on Zena Wynn's website, noted below.

**WARNING: SMUT.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Are you sure about this, Sammy?" Dean asked, worried, as he shackled both of Sam's legs around the largest, thickest, sturdiest tree they had found. The sunset was almost upon them, and it was obvious that he didn't like the thought of Sam bound like some animal, but Sam knew that it was necessary. His instincts were snarling and hissing, fighting. His mind was on that girl, on her scent, on her taste.

He wanted to be deep inside of her.

Sam closed his eyes and whimpered.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I'm _sure_." Sam's voice was choked, feeling the spasms begin to grow stronger as the sun slowly set in the horizons.

He hoped to god that the shackles were strong enough.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Yes dad." Chloe smiled, shaking her head as she spoke into her cellular. "I'm _fine_! I'm even staying home tonight. So enjoy Tokyo while you can." She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm eighteen, I'm _fine_. Now _go_! You deserve this vacation and remember you need to buy me something good before you come back." The blonde chuckled. "Love you too, dad. Bye."

Hanging up, she looked up at the sky.

There were stars shinning brightly, along with the full moon.

Her thoughts subconsciously went to Sam, wondering how he was doing.

She wondered if the shift hurt.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she pushed back the slight resentment she felt at the fact that his human self obviously didn't like her as much as his wolf side did.

It was immature of her to be so hurt by that.

It wasn't as if he was the first guy who didn't quite see her.

But for some reason his ignoring her had hurt more than anything she could remember.

It was as if she'd been expecting him to act like his wolf towards her...had actually _hoped_...

Which was stupid!

This guy was some stranger!

He was nothing to her!

Snarling to herself, Chloe shifted on her outside bed.

Due to her love of the stars, her father had had a part of the backyard made into a large gazebo with a star-gazing roof, open walls, and a large bed built in. There was an electric outlet so she could use her computer without it losing charge, and many a night she was out there by herself typing until falling asleep.

The back of the yard sported a large wooden fence that not only was too high for anyone to jump over, but kept anyone from being able to look in and spy on the girl. Also, the gazebo had a way of anchoring down mosquito nets around, or a rain guard in case it rained while she was there, and kept everything nice and dry.

This was Chloe's own little sanctuary, and she was almost always out here while at home.

Pulling her sheets around her tighter, Chloe skipped the "big ass cat thing" search and instead found herself researching werewolves, trying to figure out why Sam's wolf hadn't killed her last night. It was inexplicable, especially since apparently Sam's human mind went blank and the wolf took over completely during the full moons.

So why hadn't the wolf killed her?

If anything it'd acted..._frisky_.

Clearing her throat she wrote in "werewolf sexual attraction full moon", but only found links to paranormal erotica.

Sighing in frustration, she tried another, typing in "werewolf foreplay"...getting "You mean Werewolf **Roleplay?**".

More annoyed, she tried another search.

**Why would a werewolf sniff and lick a person?**

And then she pressed the "I'm feeling lucky" button.

She got a website, an author.

http:/ www. zenawynn. com/ truemateseries. htm

_Great, more fiction_.

Still, she was curious, and read what was said.

" A True Mate is that one person created by God to be your other half. Every species has them. Humans call them soul mates. Vampires call them Chosen. Weres call them True Mates. Finding one is rare. Once you find yours, you do whatever it takes to hold on to them." Chloe raised an eyebrow, plopping her earphones into her ears and listening to the music as she read. "The first indicator of a True Mate is an extremely intense sexual attraction known as the Mating Fever, which grows progressively stronger until the Mating Bond is complete. Confirmation comes in the form of a lick and a sniff (taste and smell). If you're a were, one sniff, one lick, and you know without a doubt that this is the one person destined to be your mate."

Chloe colored, cheeks red as blood as she quickly exited that website.

What-what a piece of crap!

That was what she got for even looking at _anything_ an _erotic paranormal author_ had to say on the topic!

Closing the laptop and putting it to the side, she turned on her side and turned off her light, curling up in her sheets.

The AC wasn't working inside of the house and it was a hot night, so she'd spend the night outside here. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd done it.

Finally getting into a cozy position, Chloe closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Sammy!" Dean watched the werewolf thrash and snarl viciously, straining the shackles. "Sammy calm down! You're hurting yourself!"

The werewolf paid him no mind, snarling and clawing at himself, at his restraints, at the tree, desperate to get free.

There would be moments when Sam would stop, but he'd only sniff the air and go insane once more.

"Sammy _please_." Dean frowned. "I don't want to shoot you up with the dart again!"

The chain began to stretch.

Dean's eyes widened and he turned quickly, reaching for the dart gun, but by the time he'd turned around Sam was gone.

The older Winchester looked around him in horror, finding the shackles broken.

There was no sign of his brother nor any clue of which direction he'd ran off into.

"Oh _fuck_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Groaning, Chloe's eyes fluttered open, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she stretched, not sure what had awoken her. The full moon shone into the gazebo through the mosquito nets, a soft wind blowing.

A low growl echoed and the bed dipped as something lowered onto it.

For a moment Chloe's heart raced in terror, but when as her eyes landed on a feral Sam, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she realized that she was dreaming.

This was what she got for going to bed after reading that crap...and thinking of him.

Like the time before, he was naked, everything about him humanoid except for his eyes, and his claws...and the fangs.

Chloe gulped as he snarled softly at her, stalking towards her on the bed on his hands and knees, mouth open and breathing in her scent in a purely animalistic way before whimpering.

She licked her lips, giving a little yelp when the blankets were ripped off of her, exposing her in her long t-shirt to him.

He reached for her legs and yanked her towards him, leaning down to whiff her, an odd sound reverberating in his throat as his eyes closed.

Chloe could feel herself growing wet, warm.

He was so _hard_ for her, his cock visibly _throbbing_ as it hung impressively between his muscular thighs.

She gulped, mouth dry, wanting to touch it, wanting to _taste _it.

Almost as if he'd read her thoughts, Sam let out an agonized snarl and shoved her thighs apart before reaching forwards and tearing her soaking underwear off. He brought the flimsy, wet material to his mouth and sniffed, that near purr escaping him once more, before his eyes, darker now, met hers as he licked it.

Chloe gasped, a flash of arousal jolting painfully to her core.

A darkly satisfied smile curled those lips, giving a glance at those fangs, as he lowered himself between her thighs, sniffing, licking at her skin, slowly making his way higher and higher up towards her throbbing center.

"_Sam_!" She cried, clutching at the bed sheets around her.

With a growl of satisfaction he reached her, lapping and invading her with his tongue, purring darkly with need as he tasted the honey sweetness between her thighs, wanting, needing _more_.

"_Sammmmmm_..." She whimpered, throwing her head back, eyes closed tightly as the sensations enveloped and threatening to drown her with their intensity.

He chuckled into her, the vibrations sending her nearly insane.

Pissed by how much fun he seemed to be getting by torturing her, Chloe reached down and clenched her fingers in his hair, hauling him up.

She would never have dared treat a werewolf this way in real life, but this was her dream goddammit and she wanted _more_.

He snarled but moved with her, moving up her body before reaching for her shirt, tearing it viciously, leaving her exposed to him.

Sam licked his lips, a look of dark approval shining in his eyes as he took her in, gaze raising up the incline of her breasts.

Chloe's core throbbed painfully, begging for him.

The blonde rose on her elbows and watched him as he watched her, before she finally reached up, tracing his features with her fingers, fascinated.

He was so _handsome_.

Reaching behind his head, Chloe brought his face down to hers and she kissed him, hungrily, carefully, wary of his fangs. The blonde whimpered as he kissed her back, just as urgent, and when she slowly lowered back onto the bed he followed her, his body covering hers, his elbow holding most of his weight as not to crush her.

She bent her knees, causing her wet core to rub against him, and both whimpered into the kiss.

Capturing her bottom lip between his teeth, Sam snarled at her, moving his hips slowly, pressing against her, trying to find her opening.

And then he found it, sliding in with one harsh thrust all the way to the hilt.

Chloe cried out, heat and pain erupting, and she tightened her grip on his back.

Who knew that there could be such _pain_ in a dream!

Sam let go of her lip and threw his head back, roaring, before finally gazing down at her and licking at the tears of pain that trailed down her cheeks while giving slow yet deep thrusts of his hips.

Chloe winced, the pain _throbbing_ deep inside of her, and yet the gentleness of him as he tried to soothe her in his own way slowly began to chase the pain away and make the heat deep inside her _something else_.

Purring in approval, as if able to sense that she was loosening up, his thrusts began to quicken inside of her until she was holding onto him tightly to try and...and...she couldn't think.

The pain was dimming to a dull ache, replaced by slowly growing pleasure as he pressed deep inside of her. His thrusts seemed erratic, aimed in different directions, different angles, and then he hit something that had Chloe crying and arching, her nails digging into his skin.

He paused, a sound that was very similar to a chuckle escaping his lips as he renewed his efforts, training all his thrusts in that directions, hitting that same spot that sent Chloe crazy.

She was unable to keep quiet, crying and begging, chanting his name over and over again, not sure if she was begging him to end the sweet torture or never stop.

He was insatiable in his attack, and Chloe couldn't think, her body on fire and mind crazed. She wasn't ready for when the climax took over, her back arching and her head thrown back, cry of ecstasy upon her lips.

The sound seemed to trigger something in him, because Sam's thrusts grew stronger, deeper, more erratic, and then he was howling, head thrown back, as he thrust as deep into her as possible and stayed there, filling her with warmth.

Chloe gasped, eyes wide as she breathed heavily, whimpering in pleasure at the feeling of him deep in her womb, filling her.

It sent tingles deep within her.

Of course, had this not been a dream, and if she hadn't been on the pill, this might have worried her.

But she _was_ dreaming, and she _was_ on the pill, so she could enjoy the feeling of him inside of her, throbbing viciously.

It was her only warning before suddenly she was grabbed, their positions changed in almost a blink of an eye so that he was sitting on the bed and she was straddling him in the yab yum position, her arms around his neck for leverage, completely impaled by him.

She gasped as this position made her feel him more, deeper, and she was somewhat shocked to realize that they hadn't separated once.

Chloe whimpered as she bucked against him, causing him to slide slightly in and out of her.

Sam growled and grabbed her hips, holding them as he bucked up to meet her again.

Despite having just...and being full of him...Chloe whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair as her mouth found his, Sam's lips swallowing her wanton groan as she bucked in time to meet his thrusts.

The moon shone down on them, the night sky filled with groans and moans and pleading and Sam's name. It echoed with cries and roars of completion, before it started all over again, and again.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe groaned, contented, smiling as she stretched in her sleep.

A whimper escaped her lips as her body complained, completely sore all over, and that was the first clue to her sleepy brain that something just wasn't right.

The next clue would most definitely have to be the feeling of someone rolling over in the bed and flinging his arm around her, pulling her back against his chest in an utterly possessive way.

Her body went stiff in horror.

Who the _hell_?

Slowly, terrified, Chloe turned in that embrace, eyes widening when Sam's sleeping face came into view.

Suddenly the memory of her 'dream' flooded her mind, and her eyes widened.

Oh.

My.

God.

That hadn't been a dream.

Sam's wolf had gotten out of the woods, somehow gotten all the way across town while _stark naked, _and had not only found her, but gotten into bed with her and she'd...

Her face reddened in embarrassment as she realized that she'd acted as if she was in _heat_!

Mortification bubbled deep inside of her and Chloe reached behind her, grabbing a pillow, before she swung it around, slamming it violently into his face. "You _creep_!" She yelled, pulling away and swinging the pillow continuously into his face as he jolted away. "You-you-!"

Suddenly the pillow was jerked out of her grip and Sam sat there on her bed, sheets thankfully around his midsection, looking sleepy and confused.

With a squeak, Chloe grabbed the pillow he'd been resting on, and used it to cover her chest.

Finally Sam's sleepy brain seemed to grasp the situation, because his eyes went _wide_ as they surveyed her and then looked down at himself before looking back at her. "Oh _fuck_."

"Oh _fuck_?" She snapped, wanting to _smother_ him with that pillow but needing it for protection. "You_ dog_! You! You! Argh!" Snarling, she turned and tried to get out of bed, but the moment her feet touched the ground and she placed weight on her legs, they crumbled to ground and she cried as she went down hard.

Her body was in _agony_!

In almost seconds he'd jumped out of bed and was at her side, lifting her into his arms.

Squeaking, Chloe felt her face flushing dark and she slapped at chest. "Put me down!"

"You can't _walk_." He growled at her, eyes dark.

She looked up at him, eyes wide to hear that sound coming from him when he was in his human state.

"I _hurt_ you," he lowered his gaze, beginning to march towards the back door. "Let me...let me take care of you."

"_Idiot_." She whispered, embarrassed more by this situation than by what had happened last night.

The sex could be contributed to utter lust.

But this?

This seemed more intimate somehow.

Sighing, she leaned her cheek against his chest, submitting to it, wondering if she was imagining the rumble of pleasure he'd let out when she did that.

She also wondered if Sam had done this before, because he was good at taking care of a woman.

He'd left her on her bed, had drawn a warm bath for her, and then had left her in the bathtub soaking her tensed, painful muscles while he went to call his brother, who must be having a minor heart attack right about now, looking for him.

As Chloe rested in the tub, surrounded by sweet-smelling, relaxing warm water, she toyed with the bubbles he'd added to the mixture, her fingers popping a couple of them idly.

She'd heard of awkward mornings after, and this was awkward in a way she hadn't expected.

She couldn't take out her frustration and embarrassment out on him like this, he was just being so repentant and _careful_ with her, and really, if any of the two of them had fault in this it was _her_.

There was _no animal_ taking over her self control and body during the full moon.

Last night had been _all her_.

If anything, between the wolf and her, they might just have raped Sam.

And yet he was taking care of her.

_Awk_-ward.

She submerged slightly in the bubbles up to her chin, crying out in pain when her nether regions complained.

That was it.

She wasn't feeling bad for him.

_She_ was the one in pain here!

There was a knock on the door. "Are you okay? I heard a noise."

She looked towards the door. "I'm fine, I just...moved...and it hurt."

"Do you need help?"

"To what?" Green eyes blinked. "_Bathe_?"

"Well, uh, yeah."

She would have submerged herself completely if it wasn't for the doubt that she mightn't be able to get back up again. "I'm fine."

Plus, her body was _still_ secreting his...uh...

_Sperm, Chloe. You screwed all last night so you can call it what it is_.

She blushed, closing her eyes tightly.

Thank _god_ she was on the pill!

"I'm sorry." There was the sound of pressure against the door, as if he'd turned and leaned with his back against the wood. "This-I couldn't control the wolf and it-it _hurt_ you."

Self-hatred was deep in his voice.

Chloe blinked, tilting her head, before she realized something. "Uh, Sam? You didn't, you know, _rape_ me or anything."

There was silence.

She whimpered slightly as she tried to move. "I thought it was a dream and...well...it was all done with my consent." She tried shifting and cried out. "It was maybe a little more _vigorous_ and _unending _than I was ready for-but that's werewolf stamina for you."

There was silence on the other side.

She flinched.

Sam hadn't liked her before, and she wondered if now that he knew he hadn't raped her he thought she was some sort of uber skank.

She sure felt like one.

"How do you like your eggs?" He finally asked.

The blonde frowned. "Huh?"

"How do you like your eggs?" He repeated through the door. "Sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Why are we talking about eggs?" She wanted to know. "Is this one of those Twenty Questions games?"

There was a pause, and then he chuckled. "Uh, no. I wanted to know so I could make some."

"Why would you-?" She forgot her pain and turned sharply, crying as her body _throbbed_ in agony, and she slipped, head going under the water.

In seconds she was pulled up, coughing water.

"I think that's enough soaking for you." Sam murmured, holding her once more, not caring that she was wetting him or the shorts he'd borrowed from her father's room. "Do you have any pain killers?"

She nodded. "In my room, by my bed."

"Good." He grabbed her towel as he took her to the room and rested on her on bed.

"I'm wetting the comforter." She complained, feeling awkward and embarrassed as he tried to dry her with the towel. "I can do this-_really_."

"Let me." He replied, focusing on getting the job done. "I have a need to-take care-of you. Even the wolf isn't happy by the fact that you're this hurt."

She watched him as he said that.

He was silent, toweling her without any sexual advances, making sure she was properly dried before he went through her drawers, got her her underwear, and then chose a yellow sundress, lowering it over her head. He then gave her some pain killers, which she took eagerly.

"You should lay down, rest." He murmured once the job was done.

Her hair was a mess, but here was no way she was going to ask him to brush it for her.

"Uh, my bed's wet." She murmured. "How about we go to the living room?"

"As long as you lay down." He nodded, reaching down and picking her up once more.

As always she blushed, but the blonde placed her arms around his neck for better leverage, placing her cheek against his chest. "Thanks. You know, for taking care of me."

He was silent as he maneuvered them out of the room and down the stairs.

Sam had reached the bottom step when the front door was swung open (apparently Sam must have left it unlocked after talking to his brother) and Dean stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Jesus Christ Sammy!" He snapped, coming inside and closing the door. "Do you _understand_ just how terrified I've been? I was looking all over this town for you praying that there weren't any animal caused deaths last night!"

Sam flinched. "I'm sorry."

"It's not use arguing with _him_ about something the _wolf_ does." Chloe argued, feeling surprisingly defensive on his behalf.

"And _you_." Dean turned to her, eyes narrowed when he suddenly saw how pale she was. "Are you okay? What happened?" He turned to Sam. "And how did you end up here anyway?"

Sam didn't answer, only turned towards the living room and entered, lowering her to the sofa. "Where are your spare blankets kept?"

"I don't need-."

"It's chilly." He replied, placing his hand on her forehead. "I don't want you getting ill. You're weak enough as it is."

"I'm just a little _sore_." She argued, before seeing the look in his eyes and sighing, pointing towards the hallway. "The linen closet."

He nodded and took off passed his brother, into the hallway.

Dean watched Sam go, confused, before entering the living room and looking around in discomfort, shucking his hands into his pants pockets. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"I would, but he's being really _paranoid_ about me doing anything right now." Chloe whispered.

"I heard that." Sam chuckled as he reentered the living room with a blanket, wrapping it around her. "So, sunny side up or scrambled?"

She looked up at him, not exactly sure _why_ he wanted to take care of her, but she kinda liked it.

She'd grown up taking care of herself, and it was weird, but really nice, to have someone do that for her for once.

"I'm not hungry." Yet she still fought him.

"You're weak. You need to eat." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Well you can't force feed me." She smiled innocently at him.

He smiled just as innocently at her, leaning down over her. "Wanna bet?"

Dean looked between both of them, slightly horrified. "Okay, _when_ did you two get married?"

"Werewolves don't get married, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes, straightening back up and turning his his brother. "If anything they ma-."

Suddenly Sam froze.

Dean frowned. "What? What is it?"

Sam turned back towards Chloe, eyes wide.

She knew what he was thinking, and shook her head. "No. Don't even _think_ of that. It's not possible."

"Yes, it _is_." He argued.

"No. I'm not a werewolf." She replied stubbornly.

"When has that ever mattered?" Sam pressed.

Chloe opened her mouth and closed it. "You-you don't even _like_ me!"

He frowned darkly. "_What_? That's not true."

"Bull!" She pointed at him accusingly. "At the Beanery you acted like I was contagious or something! You were unfriendly and down right rude!"

"I was fighting the urge to bend you over the table and _take you right there_." Sam growled at her. "So I'm sorry if I came off as uncouth but you touching me _wasn't_ helping my self-control."

Chloe's eyes widened, and she _might_ have squeaked.

Dean continued to look between them. "Can someone _please_ fill me in on what we're arguing about?"

"Yeah." Sam turned to him. "Dean, meet my mate."

"I am _not_ your mate!" Chloe threw a cushion at his head, missing by a couple of inches.

Dean caught the cushion before it could smash into _his_ face. "_Mate_?"

"Yeah, _mate_." Sam nodded, picking up Chloe's feet carefully and sitting down, resting the feet down on his lap. "It make so much sense right now. Ever since I came to Smallville her scent's been tickling the back of my throat, and when I turned my wolf searched her out immediately. It attacked the creature to defend its mate, and _that's_ why it hasn't been interested in hunting these last two moons." He turned to look at Chloe. "It's only been interested in _mating_."

Chloe gulped, unable to look away from Sam, a tingle racing up her leg as he softly caressed her foot through the blanket.

"Mating?" Dean looked between them. "You mean when you got loose last night you..." he looked between them before it all clicked, and he collapsed onto a seat, shaking his head. "Sammy you _dog_."

"Shut up." Sam grumbled, blushing.

"I'm ovulating." Chloe whispered, suddenly looking up. "_That_ is why you kept sniffing my stomach! You-_that's_ why you wouldn't pull out last night!"

Sam went beet red.

Dean's eyes widened.

Chloe's lips parted as she threw _another_ cushion at the younger brother. "You were trying to knock me up!"

Sam caught the cushion, a dumbstruck look on his face. "You mean you...could be...?"

"_No_." She snapped, tugging the cushion away from him to put behind her once more. "I'm on the pill."

Sam nodded, looking away.

Dean between them and frowned. "What the hell are we going to do about this situation? I mean, tonight's the last full moon of the month...and what about afterwards? I mean, how will the wolf react when Sam and I move on?"

There was silence as Sam and Chloe refused to look at each other.

Dean looked between them and sighed, leaning back against the seat.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe looked between the brothers, Dean's question hanging between them, before she sighed and leaned forwards. "Look, I'm finishing up high school, and there's no way that I'm skipping senior year." She raised an eyebrow. "And then after that I'm going to Met U to study journalism and secure another internship at the Daily Planet, so whatever you two decide, is going to have to factor into that."

"You're a journalist?" Dean raised an eyebrow in interest.

Sam snarled, and then his eyes widened as he realized what he just did.

"_Dude_, I do _not_ have a journalist kink! Cassie was a one time deal!" Dean threw up his hands, before turning to Chloe. "Look. This isn't so simple, okay? I mean, we're hunters."

"You kill animals, how is that supposed to change things?" She asked, a little distracted since Sam was still caressing her foot over the blanket.

"No, not animals, _the supernatural_." Dean clarified, shaking his head as he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's how Sammy was infected. We were tracking a werewolf and we thought that we'd managed to end the curse but we learnt too late that the curse _can't_ be lifted, and Sam got scratched when the chick turned." Dean shrugged. "We've been hunting the supernatural since kids, its a family business. This means we travel all over the country, fighting evil. And if you're really Sammy's mate then it's going to cause a problem."

"I don't see how." Chloe frowned. "I'm not even going to be there."

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "From what I know researching wolves after Sammy got infected, there are two extremely important things to them. One is the pack, and the other is the mate."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"What Dean's trying to say is," Sam took over, finally looking at her. "That my wolf is going to be distracted and...won't want to be away from you. You're already viewed as the most important pack member to it, it's chance to add to the pack and make it stronger. The wolf won't let us separate now that its found you."

Chloe opened her mouth and closed it, gulping, a little desperate.

"How is it that you two know this all of a sudden?" She squeaked, pointing back and forth. "Two seconds ago you didn't know enough to know that werewolves had mates!"

"Yeah we did." Dean snorted, leaning back. "It just never occurred to us that Sammy's wolf was a pedophile."

Sam glared at Dean.

So did Chloe. "I'll have you know that I'm eighteen! And I was possessed by a skanky witch to prove it."

The brothers shared dark looks before Sam turned more towards her, his hold on her foot tightening. "You were possessed by a witch?"

"Look, I told you Smallville is land of the strange and stranger," she replied with a shrug. "Remember there's that cat thing that I was investigating. You could even call _me_ a hunter...of sorts. Look, all I know is that-." She paused, frowning. "What point was I trying to make?"

"There's no way the wolf will let you stay here by yourself, _especially_ not after hearing that." Sam's expression was dark. "Especially not with Yellow Eyes still out there."

Dean went stiff. "You're right. He hasn't had a good track record when it comes to the women in our family."

Sam snarled. "I won't let him touch her!"

Chloe looked between them, confused. "Yellow Eyes?"

Dean sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead. "We'll just have to stick around till graduation then."

Sam nodded. "And then we can continue hunting, and protect her."

Dean agreed. "It's the only solution."

"Excuse me?" Chloe's eyes narrowed. "What are you two talking about?"

"A demon killed our mother, and Sammy's ex girlfriend, we don't know why, but it targets the women in our family." Dean responded darkly. "Once it finds out that Sammy has been mated he's going to target you, which means that you'll be in constant danger. Once you graduate it'll be safer for you to hit the road with us. It'll make it harder for Yellow Eyes to track you."

"Wait!" Chloe threw her hands up. "Didn't you just hear me? I have _plans_ for my future. I'm going to study in Met U and I'm going to intern at the Daily Planet." She glared at them. "You two can go wherever you want, and come visit me full moons or something. But I'm not going anywhere."

"Have you not been listening?" Sam snapped, eyes narrowing. "There's a _demon_ out there who specializes in torturing and killing any woman connected with the Winchesters! You're in _danger_."

"It wouldn't be the first time." She replied stubbornly. "And if anything happens, Clark will protect me."

"Excuse me?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam snarled, eyes flashing the ice blue of his wolf. "_Who_?"

"He's Lana's boyfriend and my best friend." She replied, a little uneasy at the flash of werewolf that'd entered Sam's eyes. "He's always been there in the past to take care of me, and I know that I'm safe with him. You two can go gallivanting all around the country and know that he's taking very good care of me. Okay?"

In seconds, in a blink of an eye, she was pinned down to the sofa, with Sam snarling over her.

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

His eyes kept shifting from its normal blue/green to the icy blue of the wolf and back.

"_Sam_!" Dean stood.

Chloe whimpered, her wrists pressed into the sofa.

At the sound Sam's eyes went normal immediately and he let go, scrambling off of her, worry in his every feature. "Did I hurt you? What happened?"

"Dude, did the wolf just-take over?" Dean asked, confused.

Sam ignored him, kneeling on the floor and brushing Chloe's hair out of her face. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." She whispered, head to the side, looking at his expression before reaching out and hesitating only a second before brushing his hair out of his face as well. "I'm _fine_. I should have known better than to mention another male protecting me. I know enough about wolves to know that they're alphas and they won't like the thought of their mate depending on another male."

Sam stayed there, his hands on her hair, hers on his, as they just looked at each other.

Dean looked between the two of them, obviously uncomfortable as he cleared his throat loudly.

Neither paid attention to him.

He raised and eyebrow and coughed.

Nothing.

Throwing his hands up in the air he collapsed back on the seat.

Unable to understand how a near stranger could make her heart beat this way, Chloe finally looked away, blushing slightly. "What are we going to do about tonight?"

"I don't know." Sam flinched, looking away as well. "I think we've established that shackles aren't going to hold the wolf at bay."

"I'm not up to par for another night like last night." She forced her green eyes back to meet his. "I'm still too sore."

He nodded. "We'll think of something. And even if not-the wolf seems as worried about you as I am. I doubt he'll want to mate."

"He might want to hunt though." Dean interjected, frowning darkly.

The three shared a dark look.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lana Lang hung up the call once more, frowning. "She still isn't answering."

Clark Kent, her boyfriend, frowned as he held her book bag. "It isn't like Chloe to miss school and not even answer her phone. She might be in trouble."

"I don't know." Lana admitted. "She's probably with those two hunks who came to see her yesterday."

Clark frowned at her. "Hunks?"

She nodded, smiling, not noticing the jealous glint in his eyes as she sighed. "Apparently they're some friends of her from Metropolis."

Clark was silent, forgetting about Chloe's absence, mind filled with the angry thought of Lana obviously finding these other guys very attractive.

"I'll try calling her again tonight, and if she doesn't come to school tomorrow we can officially worry." Lana decided beginning to walk, smiling up at the banner. "I can't wait to hear her squeak when she finds out that she's been nominated for prom queen."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Surprisingly enough, it'd been a peaceful full moon.

They'd stayed in Chloe's cellar, and the wolf had been content with just sniffing and licking her, lying down on an old cot and just having her near. He'd been soft and gentle and Chloe wondered if the Mating Fever she'd read about had subsided now that they'd cemented the Mating Bond, and now he wasn't in the frenzy he'd been in before. He didn't need to _secure_ her as a mate anymore, so the wolf was just enjoying _having_ his mate by his side.

She'd awoken the next day alone on the cot, her body feeling better, but her feelings surprisingly hurt and worried for having awoken alone. But then Sam had appeared at the doorway, a tray of eggs and toast and juice in his hands as he navigated the steep steps down, placing the tray on her lap.

The blonde hadn't understood him or why he was like this when he'd been forced into this situation, but she'd just smiled up at him, thanked him.

By the time she'd gotten ready she'd missed the bus, and had had no other choice but to accept a ride from Sam and Dean in the black 67 Chevy Impala Dean adored. It wasn't that she didn't want to be seen in the car, it was a beauty, but Chloe knew that arriving at school with those two in that car would bring her a lot of unwanted attention. Still, she had no other option but to accept the ride, and she found herself in the back of the Impala, listening to Metallica blasting from the front.

"Can't you change the music for _once_?" Sam snipped at his brother from the front passenger seat.

"What? And have you put on Taylor Swift or some crap like that?" Dean sneered.

"That was only _once_." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever makes you feel more manly in front of your girl." Dean taunted brotherly, banging on the wheel in time to the music score.

Chloe wanted to point out that technically she wasn't Sam's girl, she was the wolf's mate, but she felt that if she tried to explain the difference to Dean she'd end up frustrated and confused so she refrained.

"Is that-smoke?" Sam suddenly asked.

Dean pressed down on the brakes, bringing them to a screeching halt. "Someone call 911."

Chloe, knowing the street names and such in Smallville, whipped out her cellular and called 911 as she hurried out of the Impala and gazed down at the steep slope that the person in the bright pink Porsche had run down before finding themselves half-submerged in the lake beneath.

Dean and Sam were already over the broken railing and hurriedly making their way down the steep slope, nearly missing their footing a couple of times, but finally managed to make it to the lake as the car continued to submerge.

Finishing her call to 911, Chloe watched as they dove into the lake to try and access the front, which was completely submerged.

The blonde crawled over the railing and slowly slid her way down the slope, heart racing in her heart. They had yet to surface.

"Sam?" She called, slipping and sliding with a cry the last couple of feet, somehow managing to land on her feet by the trunk of the car the moment Dean surfaced, pulling Dawn Stiles out with him.

Sam surfaced before taking in a deep breath and going back under.

"_Sam_?" Chloe cried, taking a couple of steps towards the water, only getting out of the way as Dean dragged Dawn's body out of the water and onto the land.

"Do you know CPR?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"Good. Do it." He snapped before racing back into the water.

Apparently someone else was trapped in the water.

Chloe looked towards the water before hurrying to Dawn's body and falling to her knees. She tried to remember what she'd learnt in health class and began, breathing in air into her lungs and pressing down on her chest over and over again.

Nothing was happening.

"Come _on_ Dawn!" She snapped, pinching the girl's nose again. "Don't be such a difficult bitch in even _this_!"

Tearing the girl's choker from her neck in case that was somehow restricting the airflow, Chloe bent down to breathe in Dawn's mouth once more when suddenly, as their lips touched, the choker she still had in her hand glowed bright green, and then everything was black.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The police were never the Winchesters favorite people, but Sam and Dean gave their preferred alias, Sam and Dean Wesson-Smith, and they really hadn't had much to say, considering that they'd come upon the scene and hadn't seen it happen. They didn't know what had gone down, but apparently Dawn Stiles and her best friend Crystal must have been fighting, and they'd lost control of the car. Crystal's seatbelt had trapped her under water and she'd ultimately drowned before the brothers could get her out, and Dawn had died before they could resurface.

Sam was worried about Chloe.

She was...acting weird.

She was in shock, and that was understandable, but considering everything she'd assured them she'd been through he wouldn't have expected her to be so affected by this.

Then again, she probably hadn't been there as someone died, especially not someone she knew.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, leaning next to her against the Impala.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, before she looked away. "Fine."

His wolf was uneasy, probably with the need to protect and make her feel more at ease. "Did you know her well? I mean, I know she went to the same high school as you, but were you friends?"

"_Us_?" Chloe snorted, a sneer on her face. "_Please_, as _if_ we ran in the same circles."

His eyes narrowed.

That wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting.

Chloe looked down at her nails, shaking her head, before she pushed away from the car. "Can we go now?"

Sam felt his wolf start to growl in displeasure.

Dean arrived by their side, shaking his head as he leaned against the Impala. "They were too young to die."

"Yes, they were." Chloe _finally_ said something Sam would have expected from her. "They had hopes, dreams, _ambitions_." She began to nibble on her thumbnail. "Like winning the title of prom queen."

"They were in the running for prom queen?" Dean asked.

"Yes of course." Chloe sniffed, as if this should be obvious. "And..." she suddenly froze, eyes widening. "_Me_."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

"_I'm_ in the running to be prom queen too." Chloe whispered, as if just getting this. "I mean, it's the stupid alternate vote, but I'm still in the running."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Two of your classmates just _died_. You can't seriously be thinking about being prom queen."

"You don't get it, do you?" Chloe turned on him, eyes narrowed. "The title of prom queen wasn't just some sparkle and glitter thing to Dawn, it was her _life_. Her mother and grandmother were both Prom Queens and this was a thing of _honor_ for her." She poked at Sam. "I'm going to win this thing, and I'm going to be doing it for _Dawn_." She raised her chin, before grinning and turning her back on Sam to smile up at Dean. "You did your best to save her, you dragged her out of the water." She bit her bottom lip and smiled up at him, playing with his leather jacket. "How about you be my date?"

Sam's wolf snarled and Sam could barely keep control of himself, clenching his fists tightly, as she _flirted with Dean_.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, not that I don't appreciate the offer, but considering the fact that you're Sam's I think you two should be the ones to go. Plus, proms really aren't my thing."

"Sam?" Chloe frowned, looking at Dean in confusion before looking back at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't mind, right?"

Yeah he'd mind!

Sam opened his mouth to let her know just that.

"I knew you wouldn't." She flashed a smile at him before turning her back on him, obviously _dismissing_ Sam, and smiling at Dean. "If you don't own a suit, get one handsome. Remember this isn't being done for us, but to honor those fallen here."

With that she pulled out her cellular from her pocket, sneered at it, shook her head, and walked away to make a call.

Dean frowned, shaking his head as he watched her go. "What the hell?"

"You are _not_ going to the prom as her date." Sam snapped at his brother.

"Dude, I _know_." Dean answered, rolling his eyes, before returning his gaze to the girl. "Do you think she's in some sort of shock and this is how she's coping?"

"I don't know." Sam frowned, his wolf uneasy. "But whatever it is, I don't like it."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dawn wasn't comfortable in this body.

It was bigger than hers, and she'd sacrificed a _lot_ to be the temple of perfection she'd been.

Sighing, she looked in the fridge and wondered if Chloe Sullivan had _wanted_ to be a fat pig.

Honestly.

The fridge was..._urg_.

Rolling her eyes, she closed the fridge door and instead opted for an apple on the counter as she went back to the large folder on the table, where she'd been keeping tabs on the prom committee. Since Chloe _wasn't_ a part of the committee Dawn couldn't do much, and it irked the hell out of her since those on the committee were _completely_ messing up HER PROM!

_Why_ was she having to be punished because Chloe had _no_ idea what _real_ priorities were?

Also.

Why the _hell_ was Chloe involved with the giant when his _scrumptious_ brother was there?

Also, well, they were both kinda _freaky_.

Apparently they were into role play or something like that because they kept on talking about Sam being a werewolf and her being his mate-and they didn't get out of character one second. It was almost as if they really _believed_ it, and Dawn was getting sick of playing around to satisfy their sick little kink.

Then again, if _Dean_ wanted to get naked under the full moon and hunt her she might change her whole attitude towards the whole situation.

Hearing Chloe's phone ring, Dawn picked up the junky thing and sneered at the name in the caller I.D.

Lana Lang.

_Again_.

Her and that yummy guy, Clark Kent, had been wanting to come over and visit ever since the whole accident a couple of days ago, but she'd been putting them off. She saw them every day at school anyway, and she had to put up with them there, she didn't need to have them invading the tiny and completely _beneath her_ home she was forced to put up with.

The prom would be in three days, after that she could try and sort out this whole body invading thing.

Until then though she had things she needed to do.

Like lose some weight to try and fit into something worthy of a Queen.

It was obvious that with her _real_ body dead and gone, and with the rest of the competition, Chloe (despite being _nothing_ compared to her) was the only choice for Queen.

She caressed her choker, the one Chloe had somehow managed to take from her neck.

The green stone in the middle of it was smooth and cool to her touch.

There was a knock on the door kitchen door.

Looking out the window, Dawn's eyes widened and she smiled, yanking down the front of her shirt.

If there was one thing this body had that _wasn't_ too terrible, it was the breasts.

Taking in a deep breath and fluffing her hair, Dawn hurried to the door and opened it. "_Dean_ come in."

He eyed her warily, nodding, as he entered. "Uh, Sammy dropped me off, he had to do something first."

"Great." She slammed the door closed behind him, grinning predatorily as she stalked towards him, hips swaying. "We haven't had any _alone_ time, have we?"

He backed up into the island. "Um, Chloe-."

"_Shhhhhh_." She whispered, picking up his hand and bringing his fingers to her lips before licking up the digit, eyes never leaving him.

She never saw it coming.

The blonde gasped as Dean flung _water from a flask_ into her face.

"O M G! What is your _issue_?" She cried, wiping at Chloe's face with horror. "Do you _know_ how long it takes to make this face presentable you _pig_? I have to spend _hours_ in front of the fricken mirror and you just! Argh! That's _it_! I'm dumping you!"

"We're not together." Dean frowned. "And what the _hell_ are you? The holy water didn't affect you."

"What am I? I'm peed off!" She snapped, bringing her knee up and hitting him where it hurt, causing him to cry out and collapse to the floor, groaning in pain. "I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid brother's stupid role playing games! Okay? I'm not exactly vanilla but this is _way_ too freaky for me. I'm dumping you both!" She walked over him. "I'm going to get my nails done, and by the time I come back, you better have gotten your ass off of the floor, _cleaned the tiles of your drool_, and gotten the hell out."

Sniffing, head in the air, she grabbed her purse and phone and stepped out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Dean?" Sam frowned. "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Bitch bashed my babies." Dean wheezed. "But the holy water was a bust. Something's wrong with her, but it isn't demonic."

From where he'd been waiting in the back yard in case it _was_ a demon possessing Chloe, Sam frowned and leaned against the fence. "It has to be connected with the accident, Dean. She was fine until then."

"Maybe a spirit is possessing her." Dean's voice was still weird.

"But wouldn't the holy water have had some affect on her?"

"I don't know." Dean groaned. "Maybe there's something anchoring the ghost to her?"

"Like what?" Sam snarled, his wolf and him furious at the thought of something living inside their mate and just taking over her like that. "Dean! Whatever it is we need to get it out of her, _now_."

"I _know_." His older brother moaned. "Sammy, I think it's time we call in the big guns."

Sam nodded. "You're right."

He hung up on Dean, and called Bobby.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It took Bobby two days to get to Smallville, which meant that they were toeing the line, since the prom was the next night. The older hunter couldn't sit down while listening to this, preferring to lean against the door and keep an eyebrow raised as he realized that Sam's wolf had mated with a _high school girl_ (he was going to have to have a talk with that idgit later) and listened as they shared their theory that Chloe had been possessed by the spirit of some bitchy, pink-loving girl who'd died basically in her arms.

And to top everything out, they had confronted the ghost and pissed it off by ruining its makeup.

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. "If your daddy was here he'd kick your asses you idgits."

Sam frowned, sharing a confused look with his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"First of all, I'm sure you two have heard from this girl that things are different in Smallville." Bobby shook his head and s to finally sit down on the seat by the small table in the motel room. "You said she's a reporter and investigator of the weird, she must have told you about the meteor madness that plagues this town."

"You knew about that?" Dean blinked.

"Of course I did. Yer pa and I did a hunt some years ago, it was...unique." Bobby sighed. "We preferred to leave this alone since it wasn't demonic based, and truthfully, it was _weird_."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before sitting down on their beds.

"Yes, it has supernatural aspects, like possession, but you don't treat it like a normal possession. 'Cause it ain't." He raised an eyebrow. "This has to do with meteor rocks. Obviously this girl must have been wearing something with meteor rocks, or she died in a place that had a lot of the friggin rocks."

Sam leaned forwards, eyes narrowed as he paid attention.

"Now, there's also the matter of the feline creature still in the woods, but we'll give Sammy's _mate_ priority for now because his wolf won't concentrate on the hunt if its worrying about the girl."

"You think the wolf is bad?" Dean snorted in dark amusement, pointing his thumb in his brother's direction. "This one's been so _depressing_ and _annoying_ since this all stated. The wolf might have brought them together, but Sammy likes her just fine."

"Shut up." Sam snapped.

"See?" Dean grinned gleefully. "Bitchier than usual!"

Bobby sighed, wondering if the girl had gotten herself possessed so she wouldn't have to deal with them. "Get your heads into the hunt, boys. Has this girl been wearing something that has a green stone? Or maybe green lipstick? Or-."

"The choker." Sam looked up, eyes wide. "She's been wearing it nearly nonstop since she started acting this way. It has a green stone in it."

Bobby leaned back, confident in his knowledge and awesomeness.

"So what? We torch the necklace and the bitch goes to the great prom up yonder?" Dean asked, laying down on his side on the bed. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but that's the gist." Bobby nodded.

"Great." Dean stood. "Lets go steal us a choker."

Suddenly Sam went stiff, looked up, his eyes flashing from their normal color to crystal blue and back.

Bobby's eyes widened, tensing up as he recognized the animalistic, feral change that kept flashing on and off on the boy's face.

The wolf was fighting for control right now.

Sam stood, storming out of the motel.

"Something must be happening to Chloe." Dean stood rapidly, hurrying after his brother.

Wondering just how Sam could know this if it was what was really happening, if the Mate Bond worked that way, Bobby cursed and hurried after the boys.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Excuse me?" Dawn called, looking around her at the forest, wondering why in the _world_ she was here, _ruining_ her heels. She couldn't exactly remember _how_ she'd gotten here, but that really didn't register, her worry for her shoes taking priority. Honestly. Chloe had had nothing nice, so Dawn had gone out and bought some decent clothes and shoes, and would kill whoever was responsible for bringing her there.

The blonde looked around her, making a face.

"_Hello_?"

No one.

Nothing.

_Great_.

She had cock she needed to suck to get her ex boyfriend (who _really_ wasn't mourning her death by the way) to be her (or Chloe's) date to the prom, and while Dawn was already thinking of ways to ice that ungrateful son of a bitch she needed him so for now his life was being pardoned. There was _no one else_ she felt was handsome enough to be on her arm at such an important event.

She was pissed.

If Dean hadn't been such a _freak_ she wouldn't need to get her knees sore.

But _no_, Chloe Sullivan was one big freak and Dawn realized it only made sense that she hung out with freaks too.

A growl echoed around her.

Freezing, Dawn turned, eyes widening when she saw the large feline creature behind her, stalking towards her.

Suddenly there was a snap of fingers...and the creature disappeared into thin air.

"WTF?" She blinked.

"You know, as amusing as seeing the Winchesters throwing holy water at you was, and how entertaining it is seeing how desperate they are trying to get rid of you from that Vessel...you're very annoying." A voice announced, a male emerging from the shadows.

"And you..." Dawn hesitated a moment, jotting her chin out. "Need a makeover."

He sneered. "It's been fun, but you need to get out of that girl. _Now_."

"I-I don't know what you're-."

"Look, you're not Sam's mate, okay? And I know a thing or two about possessing someone's meatsuit." His eyes flashed gold, causing her to gasp. "I need you to get out now so he can have her back."

"I-I don't-I'm going to be _prom queen_." She stomped her foot, the heel digging into the soil, opening her mouth to say more when suddenly she was thrown back against a tree, inside of her in _agony_.

"You don't seem to get something." He stalked towards her calmly. "I've gone through a _lot_ of trouble to get rid of Sam's distraction in his 'normal life' and make sure that he returned to hunting and was turned. When I found out where the mate was I made sure he was here on a full moon so that his wolf would find her because if he'd met her as a human he would have fought the attraction and left before the wolf could claim her." The yellow eyed freak leaned towards her, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "And then _you_ highjack her body." He slammed his fist right next to her head with the force to shake the tree, his smile enigmatic. "Do you know anything about werewolves, Dawnie?"

She was too terrified to speak, or even move.

Then again, she couldn't move a muscle anyway.

"A werewolf has basically no weakness other than silver, and that's only if you fill their heart with silver bullets while they're in their wolf forms." He explained calmly. "But once they find their mate, then that all changes. The mate is the werewolf's biggest strength-and biggest weakness. So its in my best interest to keep Sammy's girl as well cared for as possible until I have need of her, and so I won't let some spirit with unfulfilled desires to be _prom queen_ taint his mate with some other male or anything else you might do. If he smells another male on her he will enter bloodlust, and not only might he hurt her, but he _will_ follow the scent back to the male and make him _pay_ for touching her. And Dean might be...forgiving...about his brother's wolfiness, but no hunter will let that slide. He'll have to hunt him, and I won't allow that."

Dawn could feel terror filling her, reading between the lines.

She was going to die...

Again!

He smiled serenely. "Goodbye."

And with that his eyes flashed once more.

Dawn threw her head back and screamed as the stone on her pendant exploded.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe gasped as she sat up, looking around her, confused as she found herself in bed.

Blinking, she found herself dressed in the horrendously large t-shirt she'd stolen from Sam and had taken to sleeping in. The blonde ran her hand over her hair.

What exactly had she missed?

The last thing she remembered was trying to give mouth to mouth with CPR to Dawn Stiles and then _nada_.

Had she blacked out?

Fainted?

It would make sense.

Sam would have brought her back here and changed her into his shirt, not only would it very comfortable for her to sleep it, but it would help calm him and the wolf because she'd be covered in his scent.

A smile lifted her lips as she hugged herself, looking at her reflection and at how the shirt was so huge it seemed to devour her.

Sam was just so _sweet_.

Sitting back down, Chloe grabbed a fistful of the shirt and brought it to her nose, inhaling Sam's scent.

Apparently Sam wasn't the only one comforted by his scent on her.

The blonde laid down, hugging a pillow to her chest.

She didn't know if it was because he was her mate, but she'd started to care for him pretty rapidly.

Maybe it was the mate-bonds, maybe it was the tender way he looked at her and treated her.

Whatever it was, she was falling for him.

Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open with so much force it hit the wall behind it and the handle left a dent.

Jumping, for a second she was scared, and then she saw Sam, and then she was worried when she noticed his expression.

"Sammy?" She sat up, the neck of her shirt sliding and exposing a shoulder. "Is something wrong? Is it the wolf? Dean?"

He just looked at her, his eyes a weird color, something in between the color of his normal eyes and those of his wolf's...and then they went normal and he let out a relieved, jagged breath. "Oh thank _god_." And then he was there on her bed, pulling her to him and kissing her with such an intensity that she was drowning in him, only able to reach up and bury her hands in his hair, holding on and arching up towards him as he lowered her to the bed.

His hunger was contagious, and she whimpered, parting her thighs, a jolt of heat racing through her as he settled himself between them.

Someone cleared his throat.

Chloe wanted to tell whoever it was to go the hell away, but instead she sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Sam, smiling with smug pleasure when he growled in displeasure against her lips.

Laughing, Chloe turned towards Dean, eyes widening when she saw another man standing there with him. "Uhm..._hi_."

He had an eyebrow raised before he nodded and lifted his trucker hat slightly. "So I'm guessing you're not possessed anymore."

"I was possessed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, lowering herself back on the bed and snorting. "That explains the memory loss. It was Dawn, wasn't it?"

"You take the supernatural things that happen around you _way_ too casually." Dean shook his head, leaning against the doorframe.

Chloe smiled at him. "It gets easier with each time." She sighed. "How long has she been in me and what did she do while there?" She raised her hand and pointed her finger warningly at Dean, who'd started to smile lecherously. "No lesbian jokes."

"But that was just _asking_-." He whined.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "_Fine_."

The still unnamed man looked between them and looked like he was trying his best not to chuckle.

Sam's hand tenderly brushing hair from her face brought her attention back to him. "You didn't get to much trouble."

"Please, she was so interested in using the fact that you're a nominee to make her dream of being Prom Queen a reality that she didn't do any damage other than to your wardrobe." Dean snorted. "She bought a _lot_ of pink."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror, going pale, heart racing, stomach sick. "_Prom Queen_?"

Sam grinned widely, shaking his head and laughing at her. "Being possessed doesn't get much of a reaction from you, but tell you that you're nominated for prom queen and you get _terrified_."

"_Prom Queen_!" She cried, slapping at his chest in horror, unable to see how he could find this comical.

"Well, while I think we're all glad that Sam's girl isn't possessed anymore," the other man finally spoke up, voice gruff. "I think we should be wondering just exactly how that happened."

"That's true." Sam frowned, finally peeling himself from Chloe and sitting up, looking at her. "Do you remember anything?"

"No." She shook her head, sitting up as well, eyeing the older man. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, uh, Chloe this is Bobby Singer. He's a hunter like us and a very close family friend." Sam introduced them, looking sheepishly embarrassed. "We couldn't figure out how to help you so we called him."

"Thank you for coming." She smiled, touched that he'd come to help a stranger.

Bobby nodded, clearing his throat gruffly.

"The choker's gone." Dean announced randomly, pointing towards her neck.

Chloe frowned, bringing her hand to her bare neck.

What choker?

She didn't own any chokers.

Suddenly Sam frowned and began sniffing as he stood from the bed, going towards the window, growling.

"What is it boy?" Bobby asked. "What are you smelling?"

"I didn't notice it before because I was-distracted..." Sam growled, running his finger across the windowpane and holding it up for inspection as he turned towards them, his fingers covered in blackish powder. "Sulfur."

"Sulfur?" Chloe frowned, wondering what that mean and figuring that it wouldn't be good.

Sam slammed his clenched fist into the wall, indenting the wood. "He was _here_."

"That can't be." Dean whispered, eyes going to Chloe. "She's okay."

"Wait, what? _Who_ was here?" Chloe scrambled to her feet, looking between them.

"Yellow Eyes?" Bobby asked, obviously knowing who they were talking about. "Why would he come here and not hurt her? Why take the ghost out of her?"

"Wait wait _who_ says that that fucker was the one who took the bitch out of Chloe?" Dean snapped.

"_Who else_?" Bobby wanted to know.

"He killed mom and took dad's soul to hell!" Dean snapped. "_Why_ would he help us Bobby? No! Chloe shook the bitch loose herself, okay?"

Chloe ignored them, worried about Sam, who had yet to move since he'd smashed his hand into the wall.

His eyes were flashing dangerously between wolf and human.

"Sammy?" She whispered, going slowly towards him before reaching up and placing her hand on his furiously beating heart.

Those eyes focused on her.

"I'm _fine_." She whispered, seeing the struggle of wolf and man so visible on his face. "I'm here." Seeing the fight intensify on those rapidly switching eyes, she kept her gaze locked with his until she pressed a soft kiss to his heart beak, unable to understand her need to calm him.

"What if she's possessed by one of his black eyed bitches?" Bobby was asking Dean.

Dean looked between them and then gave a small smile, shaking his head at Bobby. "Sam would sense it."

Sam leaned down, pressing his forehead to Chloe's, closing his eyes and just trying to calm himself down. "Can you guys...give us a moment?"

Dean smirked before turning to Bobby. "Come on, they've got cable."

And with that he led the man out of the room, and sent Sam a thumbs up before closing the door, humming as he left.

Chloe and Sam stayed close, Sam's hands tightly on her hips as she pressed soft, comforting kisses down his jaw.

"I was kinda useless." He admitted to her softly. "Holy water didn't phase her at all."

"It was meteor related." She comforted, not noticing as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing the skin as she exposed it. "You do it differently when it comes to meteor rocks."

"We're going to have to sit down and discuss this at length." He warned her, the hands at her hips bunching up her shirt as he slowly maneuvered her back until her legs hit the bed and she lowered herself to the mattress.

"Of course." She breathed, thighs parting in a near natural move.

Sam watched her intently.

She gazed up at him through her eyelashes, a bit embarrassed by her wanton behavior and yet feeling the arousal, and the need to feel him close, overwhelming her senses.

This...this would be the first time they...while he was human.

For all intents and purposes, to Sam this would be the first true time they were together, and Chloe couldn't help but feel a thrill of desire coiling inside of her as she wondered just how Sam and the wolf differed in bed.

Finally he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before unbuttoning his jeans, hesitating only a seconds before pushing them and his boxers down past his hips, and stepping out of them, hard.

She bit her bottom lip, unable to look away from his proud manhood, remembering how it'd felt buried so deep inside of her she hadn't been able to tell where she started and where he ended.

"I'll be gentle." He promised, obviously still worried about her body, as he lowered himself onto her, resting between her thighs.

Chloe's eyes fluttered closed as Sam captured her lips in a soft yet deep kiss, her arms raising to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

He eased into her moist channel, causing her to cry out into his mouth and arch her back at the sensation.

She was still slightly sore, but it was nothing more than a little discomfort that was completely overwhelmed and numbed by the sensation of _rightness_ that fell onto her as he filled her to the hilt.

Unlike the wolf, Sam's kiss, his touches, his movements were sweet and adoring, worshipping her slowly. He took time to memorize the feel of her beneath his calloused fingers, the scent of her skin, the taste of her lips.

While the wolf's passion and frenzy had driven her wild, Sam's adoration and tenderness filled her heart and brought tears to her eyes for no good reason.

She held him close, scared to let go.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Are you sure he'd know if she was possessed by something else?" Bobby wanted to know.

Dean nodded. "He knew right away that something was wrong with her when Dawn had entered her."

Bobby looked up at the ceiling above them. "Still, we should do some tests, make sure."

"Like what?" Dean made a face. "We've already proven that when meteor rocks are involved, holy water and our usual tactics don't exactly work."

Bobby frowned. "How did she expel the ghost, Dean?"

Dean's face closed up as he looked away. "She did, okay Bobby?"

"I know this is hard for you, especially after what you found out about what your daddy did to save you, but Dean that demon did save your life. Who is to say that he didn't take the ghost out of her?"

"Bobby, he only saved me because he got something out of it-dad's soul and the Colt." Dean frowned, running his hand over his head. "What could he possibly gain by helping Chloe?"

"_That_ is what we have to start asking ourselves." Bobby replied.

Dean looked at him, worried.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

**Warning: smut**.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So, I'm guessing I still have to go to the prom tonight." Chloe murmured as they lay curled in each other early the next morning as the sunlight began to shine through the curtain. Her cheek rested against Sam's heartbeat, her eyes half closed, not wanting to be awake.

Sam hummed his agreement to that statement, the sound thick with sleep, his calloused fingers caressing the curve of her shoulder.

"I'm not looking forwards to doing this alone." She grumbled, ghosting her fingers over his ribcage. "I wouldn't have minded Dawn being in me to go and 'enjoy' tonight."

Sam tensed.

Chloe sighed.

Last night after she and Sam had managed to tear themselves away from each other they'd gone downstairs and had a long conversation with Dean and Bobby. They'd tried to come up with any sort of other explanation other than Yellow Eyes for Dawn being expelled from Chloe, but everything pointed to the demon being the one to do it. And then they'd stayed up late trying to find a reason for him doing it that was plausible, and they couldn't come up with anything.

And that left everyone tense, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Tired, Dean and Bobby had driven back to the motel and Sam had stayed over, sleeping with her, protecting her.

She'd never slept as well as she did when she was in his arms.

Chloe would have loved to have him with her as moral support tonight, but when after dropping her off to school in a little bit the three hunters were going to concentrate on hunting down the cat thing that'd attacked her the night she'd met Sam. And Chloe knew that she couldn't expect Sam to hunt that and then get back in time to bathe and find a tux and come to her prom. That would be selfish of her, pushing him like that.

So even though she would have loved for Sam to be there with her, she wouldn't ask him.

"Did you _see_ the dress Dawn bought for the prom?" She whined, stomach queasy at the memory. "It looks like someone vomited pink and glitter, and somehow it all hardened into a dress."

Horror at the thought of having to wear that _thing_-and the thought of actually going to the prom-made her feel sick at her stomach.

She preferred to go on the hunt of the cat thingy with the hunters, instead of the prospect of being amongst her peers-and possibly having to put on a tiara.

"Chloe..." Sam started.

Her cellular ringing interrupted.

"Hold that thought." Yawning, Chloe pulled away from Sam and reached for her phone, rolling her eyes when she saw the Caller I.D., bringing the mobile to her ear. "Yeah?"

"Oh, so you've stopped avoiding my phone calls now?" Clark asked, somewhat annoyed.

Chloe frowned, realizing that her best friends didn't know that she'd been possessed, and wouldn't have understood her attitude. "Clark, that wasn't me."

"I know, you're not like that. I mean, Lana was pretty hurt, and Pete doesn't know if we offended you and he's trying to go over everything he's said to you. And I-Chloe I've been worried about you-you haven't even come to the Torch! Something has to be wrong with you if you leave the Torch to _Pete and I_ to take care of." Clark sounded so frustrated. "And you wont answer any of our calls. You ignore us in school. I don't-."

"I was possessed." She came right out and said it.

"I know, you seemed possessed with the whole prom fever-."

"No, Clark." Chloe sat up, feet hanging off of the bed, back to Sam. "I mean, Dawn Stiles' ghost entered me and was controlling my body. I don't remember anything of the last couple of days."

There was silence.

Then: "Oh my-_Chloe_! I'm so sorry I-I should have realized that-_are you okay_?"

She smiled, pulling a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Don't worry Clark, I'm fine now." She sighed. "Can you call the others and let them know? I'd-I'd like to talk to the three of you in the Torch today around lunchtime. It's important."

"Is something wrong?" Clark wanted to know, voice worried. "Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Chloe gave a little gasp when Sam moved behind her, slipping his hands down her sides to rest at her hips, mouth nibbling seductively on the curve of her neck.

Chloe whimpered at the sensation.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah." Chloe gasped when one of those calloused hands slowly trailed down the front of her hip, down, down, before cupping her intimately.

Sam chuckled evilly into her neck as he slipped a finger deep into her, his thumb rubbing against her nub.

"Oh my god!" Chloe nearly dropped the phone.

"_What's wrong_?" Clark sounded frightened now. "I'm coming over right now!"

"_No_!" Chloe nearly squeaked, both at the fear of him coming over and finding them like this, and also because Sam chose that exact moment to press hard against her clit. She groaned and jerked, arching back against Sam, lips opening. "Come later and pick me up for school?"

Sam snarled into her neck, biting down on her with his blunt teeth.

"Sure..." Clark sounded unsure. "Are you _sure_ everything's okay? You're, uh, kinda breathing heavily."

"_I'm great!_" Chloe desperately hung up and dropped her phone.

One hand clenched in the bed sheets at her side, and the other clasped around Sam's wrist, urging him on, urging him deeper.

Sam moved closer, slipping in another finger.

"You _bastard_." Chloe whimpered, leaning her head back against him, body jerking erratically as his fingers tortured her. "Don't think..._**I!**_...don't know what you're-!" She let out a sound that was embarrassing as hell, her hips bucking desperately. "_Possessive...bastard_!"

He chuckled, his teeth nibbling on her neck, his other hand raising from her hip to cup a breast, twirling a rosy nipple between his fingers. "You're so _wet_ Chloe, clenching around my fingers so tight, so greedy, so _good_. _Fuck_, it makes me think about how you'll squeeze my cock."

She whimpered, eyelashes fluttering shut.

This Sam was different from the one last night, but he was different from the wolf as well.

This Sam was more like a mixture of them both.

"Baby you're trembling." He whispered, nibbling a little harder, thrusting those long fingers deeper. "Do you understand how _sexy_ it is that you fall apart with just my _fingers_? You're so responsive, so wet...those _sounds_..."

"_Sam_!" Chloe cried, hips bucking against his fingers, feeling herself close.

"_No_." He snarled, yanking his fingers from her just as she was about to cum.

"You _bastard_!" She snarled, disoriented and desperate from having been denied, turning around to slap at him.

He shielded her attack with embarrassing ease, turning her around and forcing her face down against a pillow, his hand hard down on her back to keep her on her knees.

And then he was behind her.

And then he was in her.

Deep.

Chloe's cry was torn out of her violently as he savagely filled her.

And she liked it.

She was on her fours, like a bitch in heat, as he fucked her from behind, one hand still pressing down on her back and the other gripping her hip, pulling her back to meet each of his thrusts.

"_Yes_..." Chloe clenched her pillow, a guttural sound escaping her lips.

His fingers had been wonderful but this...nothing could compete with having him sheathed completely inside of her.

"_Mine_." Sam snarled, accentuating the words with a fiercer thrust.

"Yours..." Chloe agreed without even thinking, meeting his thrusts as well.

He made a tortured sound and draped himself over her, one hand palm down on the bed, and the other wrapped around her waist as he continued to fuck her.

Chloe whimpered, loving the feeling of him all over her, blanketing her in his warmth and scent.

"I think I'm addicted to you." Sam confessed into her skin, the arm around her stomach lowering once more to torture her clit as he rammed deep inside of her.

She could only cry out, going insane under the assault of his fingers and his...

"_Sam_!" Chloe yelled, feeling desperate at the build up of intense feelings.

"That's it..." He hissed in her ear. "Just like that."

And then he pinched her clit.

The surprising pain added to the pleasure and Chloe screamed as she was pushed over the edge, cumming long and hard, spasming around his member.

"Oh _fuck_." Sam groaned in near agony as her orgasm-as her cunt massaging him-drew his release quicker than he'd wished.

He fucked her harder through her orgasm, once, twice, before burying himself deep in her womb with a howl as he came.

Finally, together, they collapsed onto the bed, sticky, and sated, and tingling.

Sam was still draped over her, pinning her body into the mattress, his cock still buried deep inside of her.

Like his wolf, he apparently didn't quite like the idea of pulling out, preferring to linger and trap his cum deep in her.

Even if it was subconscious, the bastard was trying to knock her up.

Was it wrong for that knowledge to get her hot all over again?

Enjoying his weight, his skin against hers, his scent, the scent of their sex...Chloe smiled, closing her eyes. "You know, if the wolf is going to act that way every time he gets jealous or possessive-I might just start doing it on purpose."

He'd only been semi-soft, but at those words Sam hardened completely inside of her, throbbing.

Chloe whimpered, bucking her hips against him as much as she could while pinned by his weight.

"That wasn't the wolf." Sam whispered into her ear, his breath hot and humid, his voice a seductive growl.

He then began to nibble on the shell of her ear, thrusting slowly but deeply inside of her.

"Are we ever...only going to have sex...once?" Chloe asked, breathily, as she felt her passions rise once more.

Sam's only answer was to chuckle, the sound extremely wolfy, as he pulled himself up and, hands on her hips, pulling her up with him as well, still sheathed completely in her.

"_Sam_..." She whimpered, a little desperate. "Clark's coming to pick me up."

Sam thrust deep inside of her.

"_Sammy_..." She tried...even as her own fingers were slowly making their way to her overstimulated nub.

He hit something deep inside of her that had her seeing stars.

Chloe forgot the reason why she'd _ever_ want him to pull out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Let me get this straight." Lana blinked, sitting in one of the twirly chairs in the Torch, looking up at Chloe. "You've got a boyfriend."

Pete turned to her, eyes wide. "She was possessed, attacked by a monster cat thing, and there's a _demon_ out there that might have expelled Dawn from her and might have some sinister plot involving her. And all you're interested in is the fact that she's not single anymore?"

"Who _hasn't_ gotten possessed? This is Smallville!" Lana exclaimed. "And sure, the demon thing is a new sort of wacky, but come _on_, some guy out there _finally_ noticed that Chloe's a girl! Look at her! She's _glowing_." Lana folded her arms over her chest. "Forgive me for thinking this the most important news of all."

Chloe smiled at Lana, wanting to hug her.

So she did.

Lana giggled, hugging her back. "Which of the hunks is Sammy again? The brunet one or the sandy blonde?"

Chloe pulled back, biting on her bottom lip.

"The brunet." Clark answered, running a hand over his hair.

Lana and Pete turned to look at him in shock.

"You've met him?" Pete asked. "Why am I the only one who hasn't met him?"

"I only know him because he answered the door when I came to pick Chloe up to take her to school." Clark blushed, ducking his gaze.

"What was he doing at your house so early in the morning?" Lana asked innocently.

Pete's eyes widened. "Chloe! You're a fast worker!"

"Shut up!" Chloe whimpered, covering her face in embarrassment.

Lana looked between them with her eyes narrowed, obviously not getting it, until suddenly she did.

The brunette's hazel eyes widened and a blush covered her tanned skin. "_Oh_."

Clark looked like he was so embarrassed he wanted to curl up and die.

And Chloe found it hysterical because _he_ wasn't the one whose partner had had to race from the bedroom, wrapped in nothing but a sheet, to answer the door and apologize for making her late.

"I can't wait to officially meet him tonight." Lana smiled, finally getting over her blushing fit. "Wouldn't it be so exciting if you won and he was there on your arm?" She sighed, eyelashes fluttering as she lost herself to some daydream. "So romantic! Just like some fairy tale!"

"He isn't coming to the prom." Chloe cleared her throat. "I didn't ask him..."

"He'll be there." Lana responded, confident.

"I hope you know Clark and I are giving this guy the interrogation of a lifetime." Pete pointed his finger at her. "You're our girl and we're not going to give you up to just anyone."

Chloe nodded, smiling, glad to have such wonderful, supportive friends.

Lana grinned. "So, what is your dress like?" She pouted. "I'd wanted to go shopping with you but Dawn was a bitch, avoiding me and-."

Clark was watching Lana in horror at the fact that the "b" word had just escaped her lips.

Chloe reached for Lana, holding her hand. "Skip the rest of the classes with me."

Lana blinked. "Huh?"

"Who _are_ you?" Pete shook his head, deeply amused. "First you-and then now you-." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not possessed now?"

Chloe glared at him. "Dawn bought a sickening pink mess that I _refuse_ to wear. The night will be horrifying."

Lana eyed her before nodding, standing up. "Come on. The prom queen must feel confident and pretty when she accepts her tiara or she won't be able to look back at this moment and feel that sense of gloating, smug, superior happiness."

Chloe looked up at her friend, unable to keep the slightly hysterical, horrified laugh from escaping her. "Who says I'm going to win?"

"You are. It's a given." Lana responded, turning to Clark. "You're going to drive our escape truck and take us to Metropolis." She turned to Pete. "You can help us by giving us a male's fashionable opinion."

Pete nodded. "Sure."

"Guys." Clark looked between them, horrified. "Are we _really_ going to _ditch_?"

The three friends grinned at each other and then nodded.

"But-!" He tried again.

"_Please_?" Lana pouted, going to press a kiss to his cheek.

Clark sighed, defeated.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They hadn't found the cat thing.

They'd been trailing its paw prints most of the day and then trail had suddenly vanished, its paw prints leading to an opening before disappearing.

But there were other scents in the area, and footprints...and a bright pink stiletto that was still stuck in the soft soil.

"So this is where it happened?" Dean ran a hand over his head and looked around him. "He what? Beamed her here, then beamed the cat thing out?"

Bobby frowned, surveying the scene. "This don't make a lick of sense."

"What if he controlled the cat creature?" Sam looked up at them, eyes flashing wolf-blue to human-blue. "What if the reason it was chasing her that night was because he'd sent it after her?"

"That makes no sense." Dean frowned. "Because in that scenerio he wants to hurt her, and if that was so the fucker would have iced her when he had her here, isolated."

Sam snarled at the reminder.

Dean looked around him, frustrated and confused.

Bobby straightened his trucker hat. "He's playing a game here. He's letting you know that he could have touched her if he'd really wanted, he's reminding you how weak you are compared to him."

"You think he's warning us off the hunt?" Dean read between the lines, scowl fierce. "Telling us that if we don't stop hunting him and colt that he'll do to Chloe what he could have done last night?"

Bobby nodded.

"We can't settle while she's studying." Sam began to pace, growling. "I need to convince her of the danger she's in right now. He knows who she is, where she is. I will _not_ let him do to her what he did to mom and Jess!"

His eyes flashed wolf-blue and stayed like that.

"We know that Sammy." Dean, more used to these shifts between personalities, nodded. "Bobby and I don't want anything to happen to her too. She's family now."

Sam nodded, his eyes slowly bleeding back to their normal color. "So...what about this hunt?"

"I have a feeling the good people of Smallville won't have anything to worry about...at least about the cat thing." Bobby frowned, eyeing the pacing male. "Go on boy. School ended an hour ago. Yer itchin' ta get ta her."

"He's so clingy." Dean taunted.

Sam sent his brother a smirk. "You're such a jerk."

"And you're less bitchy when you get laid frequently." Dean threw back.

Sam smirked deeper, letting out a sound that was close to a purr and growl.

Dean and Bobby exchanged amused looks.

The older brother grinned and flung an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Come on Samantha, we have to go and buy you a gown for the big ball."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Thank you, fairy godmother."

Bobby rolled his eyes, slapping them both in the back of their heads.

"_Idgits_." He despaired, walking away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Next chapter is the last! :(**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't think I can do this." Chloe whimpered, taking a couple of steps back from the front door.

If she called the boys she was sure she could be of help in the hunt.

Sh could be _bait_.

It had worked so well the _first_ time.

Lana caught Chloe as the blonde turned around, hands on her shoulder, hazel eyes looking into green ones. "Breathe in."

Chloe breathed in.

Lana looked at her in amusement. "You can breathe out too honey."

Chloe let out the breath she'd been keeping.

"See you all inside." Pete, with his date Shaniqua, smiled at Chloe with a wink before entering, the music within blaring through the opened doors before going silent when they closed.

Clark smiled down at his best friend. "You look great Chloe, you'll win Queen for sure."

Chloe whimpered.

Lana slapped Clark's chest. "Go on in, you're making things worse."

"Sorry." He flinched, bending down and kissing his girlfriend's cheek before heading inside.

"Okay." Lana returned her attention to Chloe. "You look great, and who knows, you might not win at all."

"You think?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Not really." Lana admitted apologetically. "I really think you will, even if Dawn hadn't died-no one liked her."

Chloe wondered if she could shake off Lana and rush to the car.

"But you're going to do this." Lana informed her. "You're going to go in there, you're going to smile, and when you win, you're going to be quirky and different and everything that made people vote for you in the first place."

"Do I have to?" Chloe asked.

Lana nodded with a smile.

Chloe whimpered, but then took in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, lets do this."

The girl in shimmering pink grinned and nodded, looping her arm around Chloe's before leading her into the building, the music assaulting their ears loudly, lights flashing, as they entered.

Chloe was glad that Lana was holding her arm, because otherwise she might have just turned and ran. But Lana kept a strong hold on her, and Chloe trudged onwards, through the throng of bodies.

Students turned and smiled at her, waving.

She gave a small smile and waved back, letting Lana lead her towards the refreshments table.

"Who _is_ he?" One of the cheerleaders asked another. "He's so _hot_!"

"But so standoffish." Her friend scoffed. "He hasn't paid attention to any_ of us."_

"I think he's gay." Yet another snipped.

"Totally." The second agreed. "That's the only explanation for his not paying attention to us."

"What a _waste_." The first whined.

Chloe shared a look with Lana, wondering who the cheerleaders were talking about.

Suddenly Lana's gaze went wide behind Chloe.

But the blonde didn't have time to ask what was wrong because there was heat on her back, and then she was turned around and gasped as a flash of Sam's face was the only thing she saw before she was pulled to him, his lips descending on hers in a very possessive, claiming way. Chloe only stiffened for a moment before melting into the kiss, arching into his body as he pulled her tighter to him, actually managing to lift her off of the ground.

Finally..._finally_...Sam lowered her back to the ground, and with a final nip of her lips he pulled away, grinning down at her. "You look beautiful."

Chloe had to admit she didn't hear him.

She was still dazed eyelids half closed, lips parted.

Sam chuckled, smugly pleased by her reaction.

The sound pulled her out of her near trance and Chloe smiled up at him, her hands clutched at the front of his suit. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Sam's hands trailed down her arms to rest on her hips. "You think I was going to let you be crowned and me not be here?"

"What about the...thing?" Chloe asked, relieved and yet worried. "Will Dean and Bobby be okay?"

"Its...dealt with." Sam responded vaguely. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip and smiling at the same time as she looked up at him, sliding closer towards him. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I can think of ways you can thank me later." Sam pulled her closer by the hips and giving her a filthy smile.

Chloe went beet red, but was grinning up at him, running her finger up his chest.

Someone cleared her throat.

Loudly.

Suddenly remembering Lana, Chloe turned towards her amused friend. "Sam, you remember Lana, right?"

"Of course." Sam smiled, all gentleman, one hand resting possessively on her hip. "How are you doing Lana?"

"Fine, thanks." Lana smiled brightly. "I _knew_ you'd come by the way. I mean, she thought you wouldn't, but I made sure she bought that little red number so that when you saw her-well-your reaction was appropriate." She grinned mischievously before looking around. "Heads up. Clark and Pete will be around soon. They'll threaten you a little about what will happen to you if you hurt her, and then I'll tear them away so you two can enjoy the rest of the prom together."

Sam looked amused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lana winked at them both. "Now, I'll issue the obligatory threat as well." Her face went serious. "Hurt her, and I will have your balls."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, highly amused.

Sam seemed to be just as amused, especially since Lana was tiny in every sense of the word. "Duly noted."

"Welcome to the family then!" Lana announced. "I'm going to find my boyfriend."

And with that she disappeared in the crowd.

"I like her when she isn't assuming I'm after her." Sam chuckled, watching her go, before turning to Chloe, the intensity of his gaze consuming her. "You look so _beautiful_."

"Thanks." Feeling a little self-conscious, Chloe took in a deep breath.

She'd traded in the pink and glitter 'puke dress' for a tighter red, strapless number that hugged her curves. Her hair was put up in an elegant hairstyle that showed off her neck, which was accentuated by a blood-red pendant.

She could see the cheerleaders behind Sam, and they were all watching with wide mouths.

Only then did it occur to her that the person they'd been discussing had been Sam.

Feeling smug pride fill her, Chloe stepped closer and pulled Sam down towards her by the front of his suit. She'd always been overlooked as a woman, and as she opened her mouth to the kiss, tongue raking the inside of his mouth, Chloe couldn't help but feel womanly pride thrill throughout her as Sam made a near desperate sound in his throat as he pulled her to him once more.

She could feel her body overheating, could feel desire blooming deep in her core, and Chloe wondered if she could just escape the prom.

No one would notice if she pulled Sam into a classroom, right?

Sam finally pulled away, breathing heavily. "You've gotta stop smelling like that."

"And where would be the fun in that?" Chloe grinned, fingers threading through his as she led him into the throng of dancers.

When she'd realized she would have to go to the prom she'd been so horrified, nervous, and yet now that she was there, and Sam was by her side, Chloe couldn't remember what exactly it was about the prom that'd terrified her so much. Instead she just slow danced in Sam's arms, resting her cheek against his beating heart, and enjoying the warmth and security she felt in his arms.

Clark and Pete made their way towards them later, and after introductions and some conversation, the boys had deemed Sam acceptable, finally leaving them alone and going back to their dates.

"So, I'm guessing your father is the last person I need to meet and gain the approval of." Sam announced as they continued to dance slowly to the music. "When is he getting back?"

"Next week, if everything goes well." Chloe bit her bottom lip, frowning slightly. "He's going to be wary. I've never talked about you before, and then all of a sudden we're together? And you're a bit older than me."

"I've always been good with fathers...as long as they weren't my own." Sam took in a deep breath, chin resting on the crown of her head. "Are we telling him about you being my mate or are we-?"

"I'm using the same story I gave Lana." Chloe interrupted with a shake of her head, messing up her hairdo a bit. "I met you and Dean during my internship in Metropolis and I thought that you didn't feel what I felt but I was wrong. You came here for me." She smiled at how sickly romantic that lie was. "And anyway, it won't matter much longer. Graduation is just around the bend and I'll be in Metropolis while everyone else I know will be all across the states in their own colleges of choice. And dad will be here."

Sam frowned. "Chloe, we can't stay in Metropolis. You know that. Yellow Eyes knows who you are."

She sighed, feeling his heart beginning to race in worry against her cheek. "Sam, my dream has always been to write in the Daily Planet. I'm not about to run away from that just because some demon is on a powertrip."

His hands rose to grip her arms, pulling away enough to glare down at her. "Chloe." His voice was soft so only she could hear, but harsh. "That same demon killed _my mother_ and _my ex girlfriend_." His grip tightened. "You have to understand that I'm going to do whatever I need to to make sure that you're safe. Even if you hate me for it."

She frowned up at him. "_Sam_."

"_No." _He snapped, eyes flashing crystal blue.

Glaring at him, Chloe tore out of his grip and turned, storming off of the dance floor and out into the night air. It was crisp and cool against her skin, goosebumps appearing on her skin, but Chloe trudged on, hugging herself.

She understood Sam.

Understood his fear.

She did.

But ever since her father had taken her to see the Daily Planet as a child and told her about all that it stood for, she'd vowed that one day she'd work in there letting people know the truth. And now it was so _close_ she could grasp it with her fingers...

And yet something stood in the way.

This...demon.

"I'm sorry." Sam's voice was behind her, causing her to jump because she hadn't heard him come after her. "All I want to do is make you happy-it'd this insistent _need_ to make sure that you're content...but my need to protect you is stronger."

"_Sam_." Chloe turned to see him half hidden in the shadows, his posture showing his displeasure with her unhappiness, but his determination to see this through. "You can't protect me all the time."

"Wanna bet?" He asked, defiant.

Despite everything, she couldn't help but let her lips twitch in a reluctant twitch. "You need to understand that I might be your mate, but I have my life as well, and I'm not going to throw it all away for you." She brought her hands to her hips. "I want to study journalism. I want to work at the Daily Planet. And I _will_." She raised her hand to silence Sam when he would have interrupted. "There have to be ways, back doors per se, to try and protect ourselves, our home. Sigils, symbols, amulets. For the house and for ourselves. I'm not going to sacrifice my education or career."

Sam stalked towards her, grabbing hold of her arms once more. "_I can't watch you die_."

Her heart hurt at the agony in that voice. "Who says that you ever will? We can't live in fear over something that might never happen. I mean, this Yellowed Eyed demon might never come back again."

"Or he might visit us the first week in our apartment and I'll be forced to watch you thrown to the roof-see you eviscerated alive." Sam snarled, eyes completely ice blue. "I'll be powerless on the bed, watching as your blood drips onto my face and you burst into flames!"

She had to admit, that visual kinda scared her.

Chloe gulped.

"_How could I live if you die_?"

Her breath caught in her throat.

"I know we don't know each other all that well, but you're mine, and I'm yours, and this is for eternity." Sam whispered, cupping her face with his hand tenderly. "Chloe, now that I've found you, you're the only person my wolf and I are ever going to want. You're already becoming our reason to live. If you don't value your own safety-do it for _us_."

"That's emotional blackmail, Sam." Chloe whispered, feeling herself sway.

"I know." He whispered back down to her. "But that it doesn't make what I said less true."

Looking up into his eyes, Chloe gulped, and then sighed. "MetU has a really good online presence."

His eyes scanned her face, as if not sure what she was getting at.

"I can study online, from wherever." Chloe sighed, giving him a tired smile. "And Kahn doesn't like me that much, but she owes me a favor for helping her that time when her computer was possessed-so maybe she'd give me an online blog in the Daily Planet."

Sam's smile was starting to grow.

"Stop looking so smug, you're going to have to compromise as well." Chloe pointed at him warningly.

"Anything." He wrapped his finger around that digit, bringing it to his lips and giving it a kiss.

She was beginning to realize that it was going to be hard staying mad at him.

The door suddenly flew open, and Lana peeked her head out. "There you are! Chloe! You just won! Get in here and get your tiara!"

Chloe looked at her friend, frowning in nerves.

Sam gave her finger a little shake. "Let's get out of here."

She looked up at him, smile growing. "_Thank you_."

"Wait. What?" Lana looked between them, eyes wide. "You're prom queen! What about the tiara?"

Chloe grinned at her friend. "Accept it for me. It's more your thing than mine anyway."

"But-!" Lana sputtered, unable to understand anything.

"Thanks Lana!" Chloe blew the girl a kiss and then turned to Sam, smiling as they clasped hands and dashed away like criminals on the run.

Laughter filled the air as they made it to the Impala, and they hurried inside, Sam starting the engine and backing out of the parking lot, hitting the rood, tires spinning.

They shared a smile, and Chloe placed her hand on Sam's as it rested on the gearshift, threading her fingers through his.

"Where to?" Sam asked, shifting the gear.

"Home so I can change into something _normal_." She grinned, leaning back against the seat. "And now that it's apparently monster free again...maybe we can go back to the woods?"

"The woods?" He asked curiously, sending her a sideway glance, turning the corner.

She hesitated only a second before bringing their joined hands to her thigh, moving Sam's hand higher up. "Yeah."

He gulped, smelling her arousal, and pressed down hard on the accelerator. "The woods it fucking is."

Chloe raised an eyebrow when he took another corner. "My house is in the other direction."

"I know." His voice had gotten deeper, his fingers working on the shirt of her dress. Bunching the material up, his fingertips finally made contact with her bare thigh and made their way towards the warm core at the vee of her thighs.

Chloe gasped, body jerking, as those fingers teased her over her underwear. "_Sam_!"

He pressed the accelerator down as far as it went.

This was only the beginning of their future together...and it was sure as hell looking promising.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Here it is! Finished! Before you ask...I have no plans for a sequel...but like always I never say "never"...so you never know.**

**Review?**


End file.
